Brave Prince
by SlytherinMalfoySnape
Summary: SEQUEL TO SLAVE PRINCE: Elrond becomes a second father to the Prince of Mirkwood. As Legolas heals he has to face the biggest challenge – going home. Please R&R.
1. Mirkwood King

Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings, Legolas and Elrond are property of Tolkien. 

This fic is RAPE FREE and SLASH FREE. It has references to abuse. You have been warned.  

Brave Prince 

**Summary:** *Sequel to Slave Prince*. Elrond becomes a second father to the Prince of Mirkwood. As Legolas heals he has to face the biggest challenge – going home. 

**Author's Notes:**

**This is the sequel as promised. Please read _"The Best Gift"_ it is a Happy New Year story I wrote for my readers. Lots of Thranduil and Legolas bonding. I must say, Legolas does not come into this story for a while, so sorry. **

**For new readers, I suggest that you do read "Slave Prince" first because things may not make sense. Also, this has references to abuse and features a dark Thranduil. For the record, Thranduil only hit Legolas ONCE. Other torture is by OCs. I believe that he was a great king and father. He just made a mistake. Please do not read this for you own sake if you do not like this. Don't flame me.  **

**Everyone: **I hope you do continue reading this story. I hope you like it. 

For the next few days, Herendil travelled faster than ever before. His only thoughts dwelled on reaching Mirkwood. But on the last day of his journey, as he steadily approached home, doubts began to resurface in his mind. What would the King of Mirkwood say about his son being left in Imladris? Would he be angry that the peace treaty was not signed? What would he say about Ruthiun's death? Suddenly, Herendil went pale. Ruthiun's death – What would Githil say?

This thought clouded his mind as his horse galloped; sweat covering its powerful flanks. The hoof beats seemed to echo the beating of his heart. From the surrounding, Herendil knew that he was already inside Mirkwood borders. In his heart, he felt ill prepared. He did not want to confront Githil. Mechanically, Herendil stopped at the gate of Mirkwood palace. 

A guard welcomed him, "Welcome back, Herendil, son of Renendil, sub-supervisor, servant of the King of Mirkwood." He bowed, as was the custom. Herendil almost forgot about the restricting customs at Mirkwood and using titles. "May I ask, where my friend Ruthiun is? I heard that he came with you, did he not?"

"Thank you, Meleris, son of Varsis, guard of the palace of the King of Mirkwood." Herendil paused, then replied in a solemn tone. "We were attacked by a group of orcs. We were outnumbered. Ruthiun died valiantly in battle. He never reached Imladris, but the time Elrond reached us, he was already dead. I have come to return his body and to bring a message to the king."

The guard was shocked at the death of his friend, then he saw the body that Herendil was holding. "What happened to the prince? Is he well…sir?" he added quickly. 

"The prince was injured, he is recovering in Rivendell," Herendil answered vaguely. "I must hasten to the king. I must tell Githil of this sad news."

"Of course, sir. I will not keep you, I'm sorry," Meleris apologised.

Herendil merely nodded and rode through the gate. When he dismounted in the stable he was met with servants. They cowered from him as they began to take care of his horse. 

"I won't hurt you. One of you, please take this body to the Mourning Room. It is the body of Ruthiun – the supervisor's brother," Herendil instructed. 

The servant widened his eyes in astonishment but hurried to comply with the order. Herendil thanked them and went to his room to change. Donning a fresh pair of leggings, an elegant deep blue tunic and an embroidered sash, he looked befitting his rank. He brushed his hair and quickly rebraided it. Then he left nervously for the throne room. 

Herendil entered the lavish and spacious throne room. He knelt humbly before the throne, respectfully dropping his eyes. "My great King of Mirkwood," he said reverently yet he could not help but feel that he was being insincere. This was the one who hurt Legolas and made him a servant – No, a _slave_. Herendil had to force himself not to show his disgust or disappointment. After all, the King of Mirkwood did represent the people of his realm. What a pity, Herendil thought sarcastically.  

"Rise, Herendil, son of Renendil, sub-supervisor and my loyal servant. Report the results of the peace treaty from Imladris?" the King ordered. 

Herendil chose his words with care. The last thing he wanted to do was to offend the King. The King of Mirkwood was known for his fiery temper and passionate opinions. "Your Majesty, on the journey to Imladris we were attacked by a brigand of orcs. I suspect that they have been following us for some time, although we cannot be sure. Unfortunately, Ruthiun died in battle before help came. Elrond, his sons and his warriors came to our rescue because we were badly outnumbered. Legolas was badly wounded. The orcs wanted to know where the Prince of Mirkwood was, this was their intended target. However they held Legolas as a bargaining hostage. Subsequently, I sustained a stomach wound when I tried to protect Legolas. Elrond and his companions then killed all of the orcs. I fell unconscious when Elrond extracted the knife from my stomach. I woke up in Imladris-"

"Enough. What was the RESULT of the peace treaty from Imladris?" The king interrupted impatiently. 

Herendil had to mask his offence at the King's irritation. "My king, Elrond and I found the peace treaty inside Ruthiun's belongings some time after. I had not known what the message was. Ruthiun did not disclose this information. I believe he would have but he had not the chance. Elrond is still pondering his decision with his advisors." 

"I hope he was not offended by the way you address him. He is a _Lord_ and you shall call him so," the King said disapprovingly. 

"With all due respect my king, Lord Elrond specifically asked me several times not to use the title in his presence," Herendil explained as politely as possible. He was beginning to feel agitated. Would he king not ask about his own son? Didn't he care that Legolas was not home? Or that he almost died in an attack? "I will use it in your presence, if it pleases you my Lord. Lord Elrond extends his sympathies for our loss of a warrior during the journey to Imladris. Ruthiun's horse remains at Imladris, my Lord."  

"Have you personally brought Ruthiun's body here?" the King asked. His eyes seemed to narrow and bore into Herendil. 

"Yes, your Majesty. It is the custom. I also have his belonging, I believe. He was my foster brother," Herendil said solemnly. He bowed his head to avoid the king's intense gaze.  

"Very well. You must inform your family of your loss. I extend my condolences to you and your foster family," the king said without much emotion.  

Herendil, understanding that the conversation was now over, turned to leave. As he bowed the King stopped him, "Where is…where is," the king said with an abnormal loss for words. After a pause, which Herendil noted, "…Legolas?" The intelligent sub-supervisor also observed that he did not say that Legolas was his son. Still an improvement, at least he did ask, Herendil thought. 

"Your Majesty, Lord Elrond thought that it was best if Legolas did not travel. He wanted to make sure that Legolas was completely healed from his injuries," Herendil answered. 

The king merely nodded and dismissed Herendil. Inside the king's mind the guilt was slowly worming its way through his hardened resolve. What would your people think if they knew that you hit your own flesh and blood? What would Elrond think if he knew? What if Legolas told him? Maybe he already knows, Thranduil's heart lurched, it could completely jeopardise the peace treaty he had been campaigning for so long. You never even said he was your son, his mind accused. You never even asked how badly he was hurt. What kind of father am I? What if Legolas dies? 

Herendil went to his room, feeling somewhat let down in his king. Doesn't he even care about his own son? Herendil then went to his window, looking in the direction of the hidden valley of Imladris. He hoped that Legolas was happy. Then Herendil sighed, he had to break the news of Ruthiun's death to Githil. Oh Valar, Herendil prayed, give me strength. 

**Please Review!  Also Happy Birthday to Vana E!      **


	2. Past Regrets

**Disclaimer: Return of the King is the best!!!! Belongs to Tolkien though…**

**Author's Notes:**

**I am so sorry. The Internet is really screwed up these last few days. I can't get online without my Internet connection being cut!!! I am truly sorry, I really really REALLY wanted to update, but I couldn't (literally)! Please review because Legolas is coming soon! _Also someone tell me, how do you count reviews? Like your 100th reviewer or something, cos I want to dedicate a fic or a chappie…_**

****

**Coldfiredragon and anyone else that I have missed: **Thanks for adding me to you favourites! 

**Rika-chan: **You are subtle…very subtle…hehe

**Kurafoxgirl: **You have my sympathies. I am having the same problem, I can't get on the net but I'm BACK! I'LL BE BACK! (You watch Terminator?)

**The plot thickens…**

Herendil did not know what to say, "Githil I'm sorry."  No, he didn't like the sound of that one. 

"Githil – I am regretful to inform you that Ruthiun died-"

" Sir, I have to tell you some bad news…"

" Father?" 

"Supervisor, there has been an unfortunate incident-"

In frustration, Herendil threw a pillow at the wall. It knocked a glass on his dresser and it fell to the floor with a crash.  Instantly, a servant came trembling. 

"No, don't worry. It was my fault. I'll clean it up," Herendil said. He was immediately regretted letting his anger get to him. He didn't look as he grabbed the glass with his bare hands. One of the pieces of glass embedded itself in Herendil palm when he had been too hasty. Herendil stopped moving, he looked at the blood that was coursing down his fingers. The crimson drops stained his clothes.

"Sir…excuse me, but you are hurt!" The servant immediately fetched a healer. 

Herendil did not respond. He just didn't know what to do, he was too troubled to think. 

The healer entered the room. 

"Sir! Herendil!" The healer shook Herendil with an urgency. 

Herendil was taken out of his spell. "Yes," he responded, "What can I do for you?"

"Sir…are you not aware that you are hurt?" The healer asked patiently. 

"Oh, that…" Herendil answered. The cut was now throbbing, but it was more of a sharp sting. 

"If you will allow me, sir, may I take a look cut?" 

Herendil nodded his consent. He rose and sat on the chair that the healer had pulled out. He extended the wounded part on the glass table. The healer had to withhold his shock. The glass was protruding from Herendil's hand. It appeared to have almost gone _through _his hand. A closer inspection revealed that the glass had not, it was a flesh wound but the cut was still quite deep.  

"This will hurt quite a bit, sir. It won't be pretty, I suggest that it would be better if you looked the other way," the healer said uncertainly. He wasn't sure if Herendil wanted to see the glass being pulled out from his palm. 

Herendil followed the healer's instructions. The healer took a deep breath, quickly and carefully he removed the piece of glass from Herendil's palm. He was slightly surprised when Herendil did not even give a cry of pain. The healer had observed that he had barely even winced. 

"You can look now if you like, sir. This will only sting a little. It's an antic-septic healing salve, to prevent an infections," the healer explained. 

"Thank you," Herendil said as the healer continued his ministrations. The sub-supervisor was being sincere but he was distracted by his thoughts about Githil. It had been a long time since Fenath's death, and he had not taken that death well…what would he say if he were to lose his only brother? Would he have any hope left? 

"Sir, you were extremely fortunate that it is a flesh wound and that the glass did not penetrate further. It was very close to a major artery in the wrist. That would have been disastrous. However, I did notice that the wound is to your right hand. You will not be able to do much with it for the next few days, until it heals. I advise that you do not put much pressure on it, don't strain it by using a dagger or a sword. If possible, try not to wet it. I will come and change the bandages for you tonight, if you wish. Do you need any painkillers as well, sir?"

"No, thank you," Herendil replied distantly. "Thank you for your time."

"No problem. Sir, what about tonight's arrangements?" the healer asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry…yes…yes they are fine," Herendil answered. 

The healer left, sensing that his presence was unneeded. He could tell that Herendil was very worried about something but the healer dismissed this. He is a sub-supervisor after all, he reasoned, it must be the stress. He just came back from his errand, perhaps he is tired from his trip.  

Herendil inspected his bandage. The healer had done a good job, the sub-supervisor appreciated inwardly. Herendil buried his head in his hands, he was at a loss of what to say. Stop putting it off, he berated himself. Don't be such a coward and just do it. Rising to the challenge, Herendil went to find Githil. 

He felt a slight feeling of apprehension as he moved towards the supervisor office but he brushed it away. I'm not some servant in trouble, I merely have to inform him of Ruthiun's death. Giving himself some encouragement, he pushed the door open. 

Githil did not look up from his desk, "Can't you stupid servants learn to knock? I'll-"

"Greeting sir, Githil, supreme supervisor, servant of the King of Mirkwood," he addressed formally. Herendil was hoping to calm him down before he heard what he had to say. Herendil was not a weakling, he just did not wish to see Githil in a rage. 

"My greetings, Herendil, Son of Renendil, servant of the King of Mirkwood," Githil replied coolly. "I trust that you have reported to the King then?" his sneer was as condescending as always. "What news do you have for me, sub?"

Herendil turned pale. Why did Githil use his hated nickname? The nickname that…Ruthiun gave him? "Sir, I apologise for my interruption but I have some…urgent matters of importance to discuss with you." Herendil was starting to feel uneasy. 

"Well then, tell me?" Githil said sardonically as if the sub-supervisor was an elfling. This attitude aggravated Herendil, he did not think that Githil was taking him seriously. 

"On the journey to Imladris, we were attacked by a group of orcs," he paused as Githil waved his hand dismissively. This will get his attention, he thought. "Unfortunately, Ruthiun..." Herendil suddenly did not know what to say. 

"WHAT? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BROTHER?" Githil said protectively. He stood up, his hands gripped the desk until his knuckles were white. Spittle flew out of his mouth. 

Herendil was taken back by Githil's aggression. "Ruthiun sustained a fatal wound," he said softly. 

"NO! WHAT DID YOU SAY? TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" Githil reached for Herendil as if to strangle him. 

"RUTHIUN WAS DECAPITATED BY AN ORC! HE DIED, I'M SORRY!" Herendil burst out, unable to put it off any longer. 

"No, he didn't die. Don't lie to me, Herendil, I'm not in the mood for jokes." Githil's voice was dangerously low. This was the voice he used when he was in a rage. 

"Stop denying it, Githil. Father. Ada," Herendil said. He was trying to get Githil to calm down, "Ruthiun is gone…his body is in the Mourning Room. I brought his body back. He is really gone." Herendil slid down the wall of the office and stayed there. He did not know how to comfort his father. His _foster _father didn't even acknowledge him. 

Githil was still in shock. Abruptly, he rose and went out. The door slammed behind him. He was now entranced by the death of Ruthiun. He can't be dead. Ruthiun can't be dead. I promised myself that I would not let my only brother die. Githil was trying to convince himself that Ruthiun was still alive although a part of him knew that it was futile. As Githil went inside the Mourning Room he saw a body lying on the table. The room was deserted. He lifted the white sheet and found cloths wrapped around the body. Slowly, he unwrapped the cloths in a zombie-like state. When he reached the last layer, he prayed to Valar that it was not Ruthiun. He pulled the last layer off, revealing Ruthiun's body. 

"NO! It cannot be him. Ruthiun! RUTHIUN! Can you hear me?" Githil shook Ruthiun's body. The head of the body disconnected, as Githil watched in horror, he was left holding the rest of Ruthiun's body. "NO! YOU ARE NOT DEAD! YOU AREN'T MEANT TO DIE! I WAS MEANT TO SAVE YOU…I WAS MEANT TO SAVE YOU!  RUTHIUN! RUTHIUN! RUTHIUN!"

Githil's anguished cries were echoing in the Mourning Room. They soon became hoarse sobs. Githil collapsed on Ruthiun's body and whispered, "My brother…My brother…I'm sorry. I should not have ignored you all those years. I'm sorry. Now you can never forgive me brother. Ruthiun. Why did you have to die?" Githil was crying. 

"I've only ever cried for Fenath. Now I have to cry for you. Why Valar? Why did you take him from me? Why did he have to die…my only brother…my only family. WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM FROM ME? VALAR!"Githil exploded in a rough scream. Then he sobbed, "Ruthiun. Now I'm alone and without anything to hold on to. You're gone…you are really gone…"

Githil rested his head on Ruthiun's tunic, breathing in his scent. It was very faint but it was there.  Githil savoured the familiar smell, one last time. His words were becoming unintelligible, interrupted by his sobs. Githil held onto his body. He cling there, desperately hoping for something he could never have. He wanted to be forgiven, but Ruthiun was dead. 

Githil looked at his hands. "Forgive me, my brother. I never told you that I loved you. I didn't think I needed to. You saved me from my grief before. I…" 

Githil could not finish his sentence. He wept into his hands, throughout the night until the early hours of the morning. In the dimness before dawn, he murmured, "I should have protected you. I was meant to save you…like I should have saved Fenath…I should have protected you from Herendil… 

…He killed you." 

**Please Review! More angst is coming…               **


	3. Dark Dreams

**Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is J.R.R Tolkien's. **

**Author's Notes:**

**I'm writing…very SLOWLY…Please read and review if you want a longer chapter. Yay! At least Legolas is here! Oh and someone answer my question below…**

**Sirnonenath: **Ok, I confess. I make all the Elven names up cos I don't know enough Elvish!!! Although Herendil was mean to be a form of Earendil or something like that. _Hey what does Earendil mean? I thought it was a star but I'm not sure. _

**Idy imladris: **Thank you for reviewing. I offer my sincerest condolences for the loss of your beloved cat. I hope that you will feel better soon. 

**FrodoBaggins87: **Thanks for reviewing, haven't seen you around in a while. You were the first to review chapter 2!

**A few days before…Legolas' thoughts are in italics. **

Legolas was sleeping fitfully, a nightmare plaguing him. 

**Dream**

Herendil is kneeling beside a creek, refilling his water bottle. Suddenly, a blade is pointed at his throat. Herendil is outnumbered and surrounded by a group of orcs, the same orcs that killed Ruthiun. 

"Now, Mister Elf, we only want some answers from you. If you do the right thing and tell us where the Prince of Mirkwood is, we'll let you go," the orc sneered.

"No," Herendil said. 

The knife inched ever closer to Herendil's throat and nicked it, causing the blood to run down onto his white collar. 

"I don't think you are being very smart, eh little one? It wasn't a request…its an order," the orcs said forcefully. He yanked Herendil's hair to get his point across. 

"I will never tell you. I do not have to answer to your orders," Herendil responded unflinchingly. 

The orc then smiled and stabbed Herendil swiftly in the shoulder. The orcs twisted the blade with a sick delight although Herendil did not make a sound. 

"Tell me and I'll end your suffering faster," the orc offered. 

"Never," Herendil gritted his teeth. 

The orc raised his sword…

**End Dream** 

"Herendil…please…" Legolas mumbled in his sleep, he tossed and turned. Sweat was soaking his sheets. His hair was plastered to his forehead. "HERENDIL! STOP! NO, HELP!" he yelled. 

Elrond had been alerted by Legolas' cries. A group of warriors entered, behind Elrond, drawing their swords. The sounds of metal scraping metal woke Legolas. Elrond was standing there, looking for danger. The Elven Lord then remembered Legolas had bad nightmares. Elrond moved to comfort Legolas in Herendil's absence but Legolas backed away from him. Legolas' eyes were wide in fear, transfixed on the swords that had been drawn. With a quick signal, Elrond told the warriors to put their weapons away.

"Legolas, they won't hurt you," Elrond reassured, "we thought that Her- someone was hurting you." Elrond had quickly covered up his slip of tongue. Legolas' voice was so urgent and full of fear, everyone had feared the worst. They all thought that Herendil may have come back to hurt him – after all, he was the child's master, wasn't he? 

Legolas did not say anything, he just pulled the sheets up to hide his face. 

"Do you want to talk about your bad dream?" Elrond asked. The Elven Lord did not move toward the younger elf because he did not want to startle him. "Legolas?"

Legolas shook his head. _It was just a dream, wasn't it? You wouldn't understand. _

Elrond could see the doubt flit across Legolas' features. "Legolas, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone else."

Legolas shook his head again. "You can't help me," he said softly. _No one can. _

"If you don't tell me then how can I try to help you?" Elrond said patiently. "I will keep it a secret if you want. Just try. I will try to understand."

The young elfling looked at the warriors still in the room. Elrond understood his message. 

"Thank you, please return to your posts," Elrond dismissed. 

When the warriors had gone, Elrond gave the child an encouraging nod. 

"I don't know where to start," Legolas said shyly. 

"Tell me who was in your dream and what was it about," Elrond suggested. 

Legolas started hesitantly, "I had a bad dream about Herendil. He was…um…he was being attacked by orcs because they wanted to know something about…" Legolas now realised he couldn't tell Elrond about him being a prince. _I can't let him know about what happened. He'll try to send me home._ "Ruthiun," Legolas lied. _I don't want to lie to an Elven Lord but it's better than the truth. _"When Herendil refused to give them what they wanted…they…killed him," Legolas finished. 

Elrond raised his eyebrows, he could see that Legolas wasn't telling him something. "Is there anything else that troubles you? I need to know the truth." With this he looked at Legolas in the eye. 

Ashamed but not knowing what to do Legolas looked down at the bedcover and started to fiddle with his tunic. "It is the truth," Legolas aid unconvincingly. _Well, partially. I can't tell you. You can't know too much about me. You'll find out about me…the real me. You suspect that something is wrong. _

Elrond was disappointed but he gave Legolas some advice, "Herendil is a warrior, he can take care of himself. He will be safe. This is only just a dream, it does not mean that it will happen. Herendil will come back." For you, Elrond mentally added. He had a feeling that this dream was not only about Herendil's safety but Legolas worrying about Herendil not coming back.  

It had been the right thing to say. Legolas visibly relaxed, his shoulders were less taut and he leaned back against the bedstead. 

"Do you feel better now?" Elrond asked kindly. 

"Yes," Legolas said. _No, I don't but you can't help me with my other worries. _

Elrond knew that Legolas was not all better. He felt a little better, but something was still troubling him. "Do you want to tell me anything else?"

_How can I tell you that I wish my father - don' t think about it. I want to tell you so you can help me. I want to cry so I can feel better. I want…father but he'll never love me. You can't give me what I want. _Legolas shook his head sadly.  

Elrond could see that Legolas wanted to tell him, but something was stopping him. Did someone threaten him not to tell? Or was it something more complicated than that? Elrond slowly reached for Legolas' hand, looking into the younger elf's eyes so that Legolas could see that he wasn't lying. "I will always listen to your problems, no matter how small. You can tell me whenever you want to, I will always try to help you, Legolas. I care for you as if you are my own son."

Legolas was grateful for Elrond's affection but it stirred up the hurts in his heart. _Nay, but you cannot love me like my real father. You cannot give me what I desire most. _"Thank you," Legolas whispered but he offered no more. _I cannot tell you. I don't deserve to be cared for like a son. I am too weak. _Tears sprang to his eyes but he forced them away. _I won't cry. _

"Do you want something to help you sleep? You need some rest, you look worn out." Elrond said. "It will put you in a healing sleep. You won't have any dreams."

Legolas thought for a while. _I guess it wouldn't harm to try this thing. After all, Elrond is the best healer in the whole of Arda [Middle-Earth] isn't he? _The elfling then nodded. 

"I will go and get the healing draught. Will you be fine by yourself for a few minutes?" Elrond asked. 

Legolas gave a tiny nod and waited for Elrond to return. When the Elven did come back he was holding a purple vial. Legolas gave the vial a mistrusting look. 

"It will taste better than it looks," Elrond assured. 

_It looks like poison. _Legolas did not reach for the vial even though he was afraid of offending Elrond. _What if he knows about my father and he is trying to kill me? What if, my father sent him a message to – No, he wouldn't have wanted anyone to know his secret. _Legolas was feeling very paranoid. 

"It's not going to kill you. It's a healing draught, not poison. You have to trust me. I'm a healer," Elrond persuaded. 

Reluctantly, Legolas took the vial and eyed it before tipping it down his throat. His eyes blurred and Elrond went out of focus.  

 

The last thing he remembered was Elrond caressing his hand before saying in a soft voice, "Sleep well."

Before he left, Elrond tucked the covers up to Legolas' chin as he would his own sons. Tenderly kissing the elfling's forehead, Elrond closed the door quietly behind him  

**Please Review! **

 


	4. Swords and Words

**Disclaimer: The Lord of the Rings is his. *Jerks thumb at Tolkien* **

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow! I am overwhelmed at the response. Thank you everyone! I warn you that the next chapter may take longer to upload cos it is in a complete mess as in chronological order and everything. It is NOT working out. In the next few chapters I plan to show Legolas going through a very long day and Herendil AS WELL so you won't have to wait chapter by chapter, you will see a bit of both. However, that is really hard to write and I've done part of the Legolas story but now I have to add Herendil in. It's not finished. Keep reviewing! I love you guys! _For those who want to know what Herendil's name means, I know now thanks to Sirnonenath's research I found out myself that it means "fortune-friend" as in "friend of fortune." Thank you!_**

**Elessar*Lover: **Thank you. You were the first to review chapter three!

**Sirnonenath, Lady Taliana, Cyprus Tree, Kyl and anyone else who actually researched:** Thanks a heap! 

**Rose Carinna: **I don't know about Legolas. You are right but I feel that Legolas is always a little old for his age. He is around the human equivalent of ten years old. I think that sometimes we underestimate how much children really know or understand. I think that because Legolas has barely been around children his age that he is, in a way, forced to grow up. Also his father's behaviour has made him think I guess. This is my best reply to your two cents worth. 

**Elvett:** Estel is sitting this one out cos he doesn't fit in the timeframe. Legolas is about two thousand years older than Aragorn and this is his childhood so therefore Estel is nowhere near being born. His parents probably weren't born yet either.  

**Aly K: **You said you'd give me a cookie for this chapter…

**MidnightPrincess: **I have no idea how it fits in…Elrond will found out…eventually (dunno how, I haven't thought about it)

**Cherryfaerie:** True. But you see in "Slave Prince" Herendil tells you that Githil was an orphan too. So he treated his brothers like his sons. He "adopted" Herendil so therefore making him more of a father than a brother. In reality Githil is probably age-wise more of Herendil's brother but Herendil considered him as a father cos he grew up with him like that. Githil treated Herendil like a son before all that scandal with Fenath (his younger brother). Does that kinda make sense? ****

**Ryoko Lasgalen, RedHot721 and anyone that I have missed: **Thank you for adding me to your favourites! 

**Back to Mirkwood…**

Herendil leaned back against the wall. He felt devoid of feelings, he just didn't know what to do. 

This was where Githil found him when the supervisor returned to his office. His eyes glinted with a cold fury but Herendil was too lost in his thoughts to see this. Only when Githil slammed the door was Herendil aware of his foster father's presence. Growing up with Githil taught Herendil one thing: when he slammed the door, he is in a bad mood. Don't bother him because it usually means that he is angry. Herendil did not understand. In his current state, he could not comprehend why his father would be angry. 

"Githil? What is the matter, sir?" Herendil asked nervously, as he stood up to face Githil respectfully. 

"Don't play with me. You know what is the matter," Githil spat. 

Herendil was confused. "Is there anything wrong? Perhaps I should give you some time alone, I do not wish to offend you by prying in your matters sir."

"Oh, playing the ever so polite _sub_ are we? Is there anything wrong," Githil imitated in a high-pitched tone. He gave Herendil a scathing look, "Of course nothing is _wrong. _My brother is _dear_, O Valar, what is _wrong_! _What is WRONG!_ Why don't you ask me what isn't wrong? Don't you try to get out of this, Herendil, not this time…"

"Father. Ada," Herendil pleaded. He was trying to calm Githil down, Githil looked like Mount Doom about to erupt. 

"No. No. NO. Don't try to get me to feel sorry for you. Don't even think about it. No more of this "Father" stuff. Never call me that. You aren't even my son," Githil said loathingly. 

"I am sorry that Ruthiun is dead but why are you saying this?" Herendil said in distress. The sub-supervisor felt drained, he was not ready for another assault. 

"Now, you confess. You killed Ruthiun didn't you, you pathetic liar!" Githil reached for a dagger on a shelf.

"No! I swear by Valar that I didn't!"

"You lie! Just like you did before! All those years…"

"I don't understand what you are talking about!" 

Githil grabbed Herendil easily, who was weakened by fatigue and grief. Herendil was roughly thrown onto the tabletop, Githil's dagger pointing at his throat. 

"Well, let me enlighten you, _son,_" Githil mocked. "You killed Ruthiun didn't you? Just like you poisoned Fenath! YOU killed my only brother left when you had the chance…YOU wanted revenge for your punishment task I set you. So YOU in set him up and let him get killed. YOU probably cut his head off yourself!" Githil's knife inched closer with each accusation.  

"No! No! That's not true! I wouldn't kill Fenath! I loved him too! He was my brother too! I loved him!" Herendil begged Githil to understand. Herendil seemed to dig himself deeper and deeper into a hole where he could not escape.       

"No you don't! He was not your brother. He was MY brother and YOU…You took him away from me! Then you took Ruthiun away from me because you were jealous weren't you?"

"I didn't take either of your brothers away from you. I didn't kill them, please believe me. I was not jealous of Ruthiun, I wished him no harm," Herendil said. 

"I don't believe you. I don't trust you. If you say you aren't lying, what could've possibly happened?" Githil ridiculed. 

"Please trust me. I am saying the truth. I didn't poison Fenath, you have to believe me. It was only a rumour that it someone in Mirkwood. It was never proven. Please, I would not try to harm my own…family. Or someone I consider as one. You were the only family that I had, what would I gain?" Herendil paused for a breath. He was still lying on the table and he felt very vulnerable. "Despite what you think, I respected Ruthiun. He was a skilled warrior and hunter. He may not have liked me, but I did look up to him. Why would I kill him now? I have no ill feelings towards you, not even after all the things that have happened between us. I still believe that you can change. You have to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you."

Githil seemed to pause to think. He put his hand to his forehead. "No, you are trying to manipulate me. You are trying to make me feel sorry for you. I still don't believe you." With this he slammed Herendil into a cabinet for weapons. Herendil had his wind knocked out of him and he could only gasp. "You are lying to me, trying to use my grief against me. How could you do that to me?"

Herendil said slowly, "Githil…Please." He had not the breath to say anymore as Githil banged his head into the wall, sending black spots in Herendil's vision. 

"Why should I believe you? You lied to me all those years, only to scheme for the exact moment so you could kill my other brother, Ruthiun. I bet you were fantasising about killing him, smiling as you wished that he were dead! You probably are planning to kill me too! I won't let you!" Githil said. He was becoming insanely driven by his grief and all the years of suppressed suspicions. To make matters worse, Githil reached for a bottle of wine inside the cabinet. The amber liquid was carefully concealed behind some weapons. He drank half the bottle in an enormous swig, tilting the bottle towards his mouth. Some of the liquor missed and ran down his chin, dribbling in his clothes. He looked like a raving lunatic. 

"Githil…stop…please…don't…" Herendil said. He was leaning against the wall for support as Githil's grip slackened slightly.

"You won't stop me from dealing justice into you! You killed them both!" Githil said. He took another swig of his bottle, before smashing it on the ground. Githil reached for another bottle. The dagger twirled a dance in his fingers.

Herendil gathered all his strength and caught Githil's hand. "No more, please. Calm down Githil."

Githil was enraged and stabbed the dagger into Herendil's left forearm. Herendil gave a gasp of pain as the dagger pierced his arm. As the sub-supervisor was distracted, Githil took another drink. 

"I never used to drink this disgusting stuff. Not until after…Fenath's death," Githil said his words slurring slightly. With a new rush of anger, he grabbed a dagger from his belt and hurled it at Herendil. It flew with deadly speed, tearing the material of Herendil's tunic as he just moved out of the way. Another dagger flew, landing beside the sub-supervisor's hand, which was resting on the table. 

Herendil grabbed the dagger and held it out defensively in front of him. "Please don't throw anymore weapons. Put it down, Githil, please." Githil threw his now empty bottle onto the ground, littering the floor with glass. 

"Please," Githil mimicked. He threw another dagger. Herendil ducked as it embedded into the bookcase. Another one whizzed passed his shoulder. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Githil," Herendil said softly. 

"But I do, Herendil, my _son._" Githil aimed. "This last one is for you." He aimed and even in his semi-drunken state, he was fairly accurate. Elves were not as affected by alcohol as the Edain. If they concentrated, it affected them less. He threw the dagger, it made a sickening sound as it slashed Herendil's thigh. Herendil leant on the desk, he dared not sit on the ground because of the broken glass. The dagger clattered to the ground, red with Herendil's blood. "I must have missed," Githil said purposefully as he grabbed a sword. 

Herendil forced himself up and grabbed a sword from the cabinet just in time to parry the first blow. The glass crunched beneath their boots. Githil thrust again, driven by his insane grief. Herendil blocked the blow, the impact felt most at the hilt. He had cut his palm with the glass earlier and this did not help. Herendil fought the urge to drop the sword, his palm was stinging. The cut was obviously re-opened. The red was seeping through his bandages. 

"You killed my brothers! I am avenging their deaths!" Githil attacked. His sword swept in an arc. 

"I didn't kill them! Please believe me…I have no wish to duel." Herendil deflected. The swords met with a clash. Herendil looked towards the door, he did not want to fight. 

"You deserve to die!" Githil spun in a circle, pushing Herendil towards the wall and away from the door. "You pathetic coward! You want to run away from something you created! This is of your own making!"

Herendil tried to evade the blows but his body was in much pain. He was limping and his other arm still had the dagger in it. Herendil tried to block out the words but he couldn't, he was tyring not to let it distract him but the words did hurt. Clash! Githil was putting all his strength in the blows. Herendil faltered slightly. Githil took this opportunity to trip him, sending him into the glass on the floor. 

"You deserve to die! Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" Githil taunted, disarming Herendil. 

"Help! Somebody help me!" Herendil cried desperately. 

Githil was enraged and slashed Herendil's cheek with the sword. "Yell again and I'll kill you. You deserve it anyway. I'll cut your tongue off and dissect you slowly. " 

Herendil was in agony. His thigh was bleeding profusely. His left forearm was becoming numb. He needed to escape but he would need a diversion. A plan was starting to formulate in his mind. 

"HELP!" Herendil yelled with all his strength. He prayed to Valar, please just send help. I don't want to die. Please let my plan work. 

Githil lunged at Herendil, aiming for his heart. Herendil stood up as fast as he could. This made Githil miss, his own attack throwing himself off balance. Githil fell to the floor but he quickly jumped up and grabbed Herendil's injured leg. Herendil could not move, his leg ached. Githil thrust his sword but Herendil had anticipated his move and ducked. In the same instant, he yanked the dagger painfully out of his forearm. As a desperate move, he threw it straight into Githil's right shoulder. Herendil deliberately aimed so that he would not kill Githil. Herendil still believed that Githil was his foster father – no matter what happened, Githil was his family, he couldn't kill him. Herendil did not look back but limped as fast as possible towards the door and away from the office. 

Herendil walked into Meleris, who had just finished his gate duty from earlier. Meleris was surprised to see Herendil. "Herendil? Sir! Oh Valar? What happened..."

"Told Githil that Ruthiun died. He was upset and angry. Drank two bottles. Tried to kill me. Was hurt in fight. Still in office. Dangerous." Herendil explained briefly in a hurried gasp. 

Meleris understood. He whistled loudly and instantly several guards came.

"Detain Githil and have him arrested for attempted murder of a King's servant," Meleris commanded. 

"He is the supreme supervisor…and you want to arrest him?" The guards protested. "Plus, you don't have the authority. You're just a guard. His rank is higher than yours." 

"Herendil is the sub-supervisor! He is hurt can't you see!" Meleris exclaimed. 

Suddenly Githil staggered around the corner. "Herendil should be dead!" he yelled insanely. Githil threw a bloodied dagger, aimed at Herendil. It missed him completely because Githil's shoulder injury was still fresh and it restricted his arm movement. 

The guards tackled Githil and tied his hands behind his back. They took the knife as evidence. 

"Thanks," Herendil said before he promptly collapsed in Meleris' arms. 

Meleris was alarmed. Putting all his training in use, he easily lifted Herendil. He left a trail of blood behind him as he sprinted towards the Healing Rooms.  

**Please Review and if you are really nice please check out my other stories "The Best Gift" and "Questions of Love" (and hopefully review those too)! "Questions of Love" is a brand new fic! Thanks!  **


	5. A Long Day Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Tolkien owns Middle-Earth.  **

RAPE AND SLASH FREE 

**Author's Notes:**

**Thanks for the reviews! I am feeling so overwhelmed. Things are starting to kind of work out. Although, it's still not going the way I want. I will get there, so be patient. This is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written. Cool…**

**Aly K: **Way more Legolas coming out. I'm just not sure if he is more happy or is he more scared? I think he is happier and it's kinda hard to write in reverse like instead of his being sad. I think I want to try lembas flavour…hmm is there any of that kind? Thanks.

**Rath: **I am proud of you. I do remember you. At least you logged on. Hehe. 

**Johanna Gen:** I don't know. I used to try to learn Elvish on websites but it got really hard. It was too complicated. Now I just learn it off other peoples' stories! 

**Astievia:** You were first to review chapter four! Thank you for everything! 

**Rob Roy '03, Elvett, Lady Light, wolfwind and anyone that I have missed: **Thank you for adding me to your favourites. 

**Awake, my sleeping beauty…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

Legolas sleep dreamlessly for around four days. Legolas was able to rest without being plagued by worries because of the healing draught that Elrond had administered to him. 

It was the beginning of the fifth day. The sun streamed through the window, reflecting off the white walls, lighting the whole room. Elrond had been discreetly watching Legolas sleep. The young elfling looked so innocent. The long blond hair was splayed messily around Legolas' fair face.  A slow moan escaped him, Legolas stirred in his sleep and woke. 

Focussing on Elrond he asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"For four days and four nights, since Herendil left for Mirkwood. He should be there by now." Seeing the surprised look on Legolas' face he said, "Do not be surprised, you were very tired and in need of healing. You are now almost better. A healing sleep does boost our natural healing abilities. Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Legolas answered before realising that he was hungry. 

"Would you like to have breakfast in the Great Hall? I was just about to go there. If you would prefer not to, I understand. I can bring your breakfast to the Healing House," Elrond offered. 

"I do not wish to trouble you, Elrond. I will have my breakfast with you in the Great Hall, if it does not disturb you," Legolas responded. Legolas was feeling slightly uneasy about the prospect of meeting lots of strangers but he was determined to overcome his worries. _I want to be a warrior after all. I feel refreshed after sleeping for four days in a row. I can handle a breakfast with other elves. I'm will be a warrior someday.  _

"Very well," Elrond said supportively. As a father, Elrond knew when children were hiding things. Legolas was trying not to show that he was nervous. "I'm sure that everyone will be please to meet you, after all you are a guest from Mirkwood."

**In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms**

Herendil woke up and opened his eyes. The room was very bright and filled with sunlight. He smiled when he saw Meleris snoring in a chair beside him. 

"Good, you are awake. How do you feel?" the healer asked. 

"I feel fine," Herendil said cheerfully.

"Great!" The healer said. "Now, how do you really feel?"

Herendil blushed when he was caught lying. "I feel a little sore and stiff. My whole body seems to be bandaged," he mumbled. 

"I have experience in healing you know. I know for one that all warriors lie when I ask them how they feel. Well, you would feel sore and stiff considering your injuries. You left forearm had been cut deeply. I believe the dagger went through your arm, slicing part of the muscle and the blood vessels. You thigh muscle was torn from the knife wound. The cut on your right palm, from the glass, had been re-opened. I was told it had been healer earlier that day." The healer gave Herendil a stern look. Herendil smiled sheepishly. "There is a shallow flesh wound on your cheek. Several other cuts were found in your arms and legs, caused by glass, as the nature of the wound indicates. You won't be able to hold anything with both hands for some time. Both of them are seriously injured and cannot bear much weight or pressure. You are definitely going to be in here for a while. You don't want to get those cuts infected."

Herendil suppressed his groan, managing to school his expression into a frown.

"You owe a lot to your sleeping friend. You lost a lot of blood. If he hadn't brought you in sooner, you may not have made it…He spent the whole night watching over you…" The healer trailed off.   "Now, you are going to have breakfast," the healer ordered bossily. She was acting like a mother hen. "I'm sure you are hungry," she smiled.    

** In Imladris, Healing House**

Legolas smiled faintly, his anxiety slightly subdued. Legolas felt embarrassed all of a sudden when he looked at his clothes. He was still wearing the simple Healing House white tunic. 

Elrond saw this and said, "I'll go and get you some clothes. I'm sure that you would like to attend breakfast with some more…appropriate attire." Elrond walked out of the room and came back with a light cream-coloured linen shirt, a light blue tunic, a soft leather belt, Legolas' shoes and a silver hairbrush.

"These were my sons' but they never liked this particular outfit. They said that it was too "princely", they wanted to look more like warriors," Elrond smiled. "I can get you some more clothes fitted for you if you need more, unless you brought any with you?" 

Legolas shook his head. _I am a slave. I only wore the clothes I had on me._ Legolas waited but he didn't know what to say.   

"I'll give you some privacy," Elrond said understandingly and closed the door behind him. 

Legolas was relieved. He didn't know what to say without making it sound rude. He was pleased to put the clothes on without any pain. The clothes did not scrape painfully across his back. He examined at himself in the mirror. He looked "princely" although he wanted to look like a warrior. _I want to look more than a prince. Does Elrond know who I am? Is that why he selected this outfit? What if he knows? _Absently Legolas brushed his hair. His servants always plaited his hair for him, although he did let it out occasionally. The stray strands always bothered him. Legolas brushed his hair. 

Elrond knocked and opened the door when there was no response. "Legolas?" 

Legolas looked guiltily and said, "I'm sorry. I was just brushing my hair," he said warily. He fiddled anxiously with his hair.   

"Would you like me to plait it for you?" Elrond proposed.

"Thank you." 

Elrond brushed the silky strands of hair. It was quite long. Quickly, he braided Legolas hair with deft fingers. Legolas felt awkward but it was comforting to have the fingers running through his hair. When Elrond had finished, he showed Legolas in the mirror. 

"Thank you so much," Legolas said appreciatively. It was different to the royal braids he used to have but it was still beautiful. 

"It is a child's version of the warrior braids. My sons like this style," Elrond said thoughtfully. He had rightly guessed that Legolas would like this style. The look on Legolas face was priceless. 

"Thank you. My gratitude is beyond words." Elrond knew that Legolas was sincere. He hoped that Legolas would come to trust him, but this was a first step. 

"Let's go to breakfast shall we?" Elrond stood to leave and Legolas followed him. 

Elrond put an encouraging hand on Legolas' shoulder and guided him through the corridor. They walked along the stone arches where the trees twisted lithely around the pillars. The morning was cool and tranquil. Legolas found himself enjoying the beauty of the nature around him. 

"This place is beautiful," Legolas commented in amazement. "The trees are very old and welcoming. They tell me that this is a place for people whom their hearts and bodies need healing."

Elrond smiled at the younger elf. "Truly, you Silvan elves do have the gift of communication of nature. Thank you for your insightful message. Aye, I do believe that it is meant for you. Perhaps. Just perhaps," Elrond said cryptically. His smile was deep and spoke of wisdom of the long years of his life.  

Legolas blushed. He was greatly relieved when Elrond stopped in front of two large wooden doors. 

"This is the Great Hall," Elrond said proudly. He opened the door and let Legolas go in first. 

The hall was huge. Flowers were on every table, wreathed around the unlit candles that stood elegantly at the centre of the table. The long wooden table extended from one end to the other end of the entire hall. At the front end of the room was another table, giving the table a T shape. There were many chairs, each with a plush velvet cushion a deep red. Silver cutlery was placed at each place on the table. Elves were spread down the room. Smaller tables were also put at the back of the hall. By their clothes, Legolas identified them as warriors on active duty.

"Would you like to take a seat?" Elrond asked as he pulled a chair out at the front end of the table. 

Legolas hesitated.  _What do I do now?_

"Is anything wrong?" Elrond questioned when he saw that Legolas was unsure. 

"I'm unsure of the customs here," Legolas said in embarrassment. _I hope I'm not shaming my family by admitting my weakness to a Lord and of Imladris no less! Maybe it wasn't such a great decision after all. I don't even know how to do the right thing. What if I offend him? _

"Do not worry. You are a guest. Take a seat. Excuse me, I have to talk to some other people about important matters." 

"Thank you, my Lord," Legolas bowed formally and sat down. He looked around and felt very self-conscious. 

"I'm Glorfindel," he introduced himself casually. Pointing beside him he said, "These are the twin sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir. You've met although I'm not sure that you can remember."

Elladan and Elrohir said in unison, "I offer you my services."

"As do I. Nice to meet you," Legolas said politely. "I'm Legolas of Mirkwood." Legolas deliberately avoided mentioning his family's origins. _Son of Thranduil, the King of Mirkwood, _he silently added. _But now it's just Slave Greenleaf to him. I don't want them to know about Thranduil. I'll let them think that I'm an ordinary person, it doesn't seem so bad. _

There was a silence and Elrond conveniently returned. On cue, everyone started to eat and converse. 

**In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms**

Herendil was left alone as the healer went to get his breakfast. Meleris, yawned and then jumped as if he saw a ghost. 

"Herendil?" Meleris asked tentatively. "Is that really you?" He reached out to touch the sub-supervisor as if to make sure that he was real. 

"Yes, that's me. I'm fine, thanks to you. I owe you my life. You saved me yesterday."

"It's nothing. You don't owe me anything. You would have done that for me."

"You didn't have to. You didn't have to stay up all night, watching over me." 

"I was worried about you, sir." Meleris said. 

"Don't call me that. I don't deserve to be called that by my saviour. Please call me your friend. I owe you my friendship." Herendil said emotionally. "Hannon lle, nin mellon. [Thank you my friend.]  

"I am honoured to have you as a friend," Meleris said lovingly. 

Both of them clasped each other's forearms and look in each other's eyes. The silence in the room was a comfortable one. It seemed that an eternity passed before they let go. 

The healer entered at that precise moment. "Breakfast time." Meleris stood as if to leave. "No, don't even think of going before you eat your breakfast, boy," the healer commanded. "I brought extra for you." Extra was an underestimate; the healer brought a basket of food that would be enough to feed four people. "Now, stay."

Meleris looked hesitantly but one glare from the healer and he sat back down. Herendil hid his mirth at this exchange, laughing quietly behind his hand only laughing out loud when the healer was out of earshot.  

"It's not funny. I'll be late for my post and I've practically had no sleep," Meleris said.

"I'll write a note to relieve you, I am the sub-supervisor after all."

"I thought you hated using titles."

"But it does come in handy," Herendil winked. "What do we have for breakfast?"   

"Enough for four," Meleris joked. 

They laughed.

**In Imladris, Great Hall** 

"So Legolas, do you miss Mirkwood?" Elladan asked innocently, trying to make some conversation. Elrond nudged him, under the table. He remembered Herendil mentioning that his father had sent Legolas away. Elrond though it was a rather sensitive matter. 

Legolas thought about how he would answer the question. _Just act normally. They won't suspect anything. _Legolas smiled, "Yes. I suppose I do, naturally, since I've never been away from home much. It's the first time I've been outside Mirkwood."

The twins looked shocked although when they caught their father's glare they schooled their expressions accordingly, Legolas didn't notice this exchange. "How is your family? Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Elrohir asked, changing the topic. Elrohir was sitting further down, so Elrond could not nudge him even though he tried to kick him surreptitiously.

"My family is great," Legolas lied. "I am an only child." 

Elrond could see that Legolas was lying and so could Glorfindel but the twins did not notice. Before anything happened Elrond jumped in the conversation to avoid the sensitive topics. "Elladan and Elrohir let him eat. He hasn't been able to take a bite since you two started to interrogate him. You can give Legolas a tour around Imladris after breakfast, if he doesn't mind."

"I don't mind at all, Lord Elrond," Legolas said compliantly. 

"Yes!" Elladan and Elrohir said excitedly.

"We could show you the library…"

"…the archery range…"

"…the stable…"

"…the kitchen…"

"…the garden…" the twins said alternately. 

Lord Elrond gave both the twins a look. Legolas was getting confused about which twin was talking but he assumed that Elladan usually did things first. _Elladan is the elder twin isn't he? I think Elrohir just finished talking. He is the more observant of the two although Elladan is probably more outgoing.     _

"Sorry Ada," they said in unison before bursting into laughter and spraying food everywhere.  

Legolas was watching them with great amusement. He had always been told that it was very impolite to laugh at the breakfast table, he had been told that it was inappropriate to be so childish. If he had sprayed food across the table, his father would have definitely sent him out. _Or would he…hit me? He's done it once. Would he do it again? I haven't seen him since that incident. What would he say?_

Elrond gave an apologetic look to Legolas. Glorfindel was trying to hide his laughter. 

"Don't be so serious Elrond," Glorfindel said.   

"You are setting Elladan and Elrohir a bad example of table manners!" Elrond said exasperatedly. "I'm serious!" Glorfindel laughed even harder.

Legolas was trying to suppress his giggles.

"What's so funny? I said that I'm serious!" Elrond repeated. When he realised what he had said, the Elven Lord burst out laughing. He was pleased to note that Legolas was smiling. 

When the laughter died down, Elladan and Elrohir excused themselves. Legolas didn't know what to do. Luckily the twins saved him. 

"Ada…please, please, please can Legolas come with us?" Elladan and Elrohir asked. 

"Alright," Elrond said, "If he is finished…"

"I am, my Lord. Thank you for the wonderful breakfast," Legolas replied. 

"Do call me Elrond. I do not like titles very much," Elrond added. 

Legolas bowed and followed the twins, remembering to tuck his chair behind him. 

**In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms** 

"Should we start eating?" Meleris asked. He hoisted the basket of food onto an empty space on the bed. 

"We'd better, otherwise we will never leave this room," Herendil said with a grin. 

Meleris opened the basket. Inside were two overflowing trays of food – eggs, meat and vegetables. There were also four packets of lembas, some spread and a large container of juice. Cutlery and napkins were provided as well.

"Nothing better than a morning feast," Herendil said. "Now that I do feel hungry." 

"You should, seeing that we'll never finish all of this," Meleris said with a fake sigh. 

Both of them grabbed a tray. 

"Juice?" Meleris asked. 

Herendil nodded. He hated it when people did things for him but he couldn't use either of his hands. Herendil glared the cutlery, there was no way that he would be able to hold it with his right hand heavily bandaged. His left forearm could barely support anything because of the damaged muscle. Herendil sighed and tried to eat with the cutlery but it was unsuccessful. In his happiness, he had forgotten that he could not use his hands. 

Meleris had been watching Herendil struggle with his cutlery. He knew something was wrong when Herendil became very quiet and sullen. 

"I don't think you can use your hands, they are hurt. Here, I'll help you," Meleris offered. 

"No," Herendil snapped fiercely. "I can do it myself."

Meleris fought the urge to shake his stubborn friend as he watched him struggle for another few minutes. He wished that Herendil would let him help him because he hated to see his friend helpless. 

After a few more hopeless struggles, Herendil let go of his pride. "I'm sorry, Meleris. It's just that I wanted to do it so bad, you know? I wanted to do it myself. I hate being helped, it makes me feel weak, like I'm depending on others. I've done so many things by myself in my life and I can't do even eat now. Such a simple thing…and I can't do it."

"It's alright Herendil, its going to be alright," Meleris said soothingly. "Your injuries will heal. You'll get better. You aren't being weak by depending on others. Everyone needs helps sometimes. You've done so many things alone when we could have done them together. You don't need to be alone, I'll help you. Come on, let's eat."

Meleris started to feed him some food. Herendil smiled.  

"I still don't like it though," Herendil commented, as Meleris was about to feed him some egg. "I feel like a child."

"You don't have to like it," Meleris said merrily. "But you still have to eat." 

Herendil chewed. "It makes me feel useless."

"You aren't useless. You'll get better. Stop thinking about such gloomy thoughts." Meleris said sternly. 

"Yes. Naneth [Mother]," Herendil replied. 

Both of them looked at each other before bursting out in giggles. The healer walked into the room and grumbled, "Will you two behave like grown elves? Now eat before breakfast time is over."

"Yes. Naneth [Mother]," both of them replied, sending themselves into a new fit of laughter. Before the healer could anything, Meleris shoved a spoonful of vegetables in Herendil's mouth and broke off a piece of lembas. The healer turned on her heels and walked out. When she was outside, she smiled. Her patient was healing fine – both physically and mentally.   

Please Review! This was a LONG chapter. Eight pages. Did you like it? Review, review, REVIEW!  Btw, all love between males (in this fic) is purely platonic. Why can't guys like guys nowadays without being gay?! Herendil is just FRIENDS with Meleris, nothing more to it… plus Elrond and Glorfindel interaction coming out (NOT SLASH!)   


	6. A Long Day Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Tolkien owns everything except Herendil, Githil, Ruthiun, Fenath and Meleris. They are MINE. *Looks around in a burst of paranoia***

**Author's Notes:**

**This is still the fifth day…**

**Sirnonenath: **Thank you for telling me whether the Herendil/Legolas thing worked. I really needed to know. I'm glad you like it cos there will be lots more. It keeps the timeline at the right place. Thanks. 

**farflung:** I agree with you though I personally do not like to read about slash if its really R-stuff. I like really deep male friendships but not incest or stuff like that. I wouldn't flame anyone if they wrote one, as long as they had a warning. But then I have never flamed anyone. Thanks for sharing your opinion. 

**Elvenbabe:** Elrohir and Elladan are teens I think. Maybe around three or five human years older than Legolas. Legolas is the human equivalent of ten. Thanks for the comment about Herendil and Meleris. It is good to see people that enjoy seeing males just as friends.  

**Feanen: **My faithful reader, you were first to review chapter five! Thank you so much! 

**Saxaphonebaby, Autore Kozoma and anyone that I have missed: **Thanks for adding me to your favourites! 

**Discussions…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

**In Imladris, Elrond's Study**

When the elflings had left, Elrond and Glorfindel went to the study so that they could talk in privacy. 

"Did you notice that Legolas lied when he was talking about his family?" Elrond said to Glorfindel. 

"Yes, I did but apparently the twins were too excited to notice. I wonder why he would have to lie about something so…trivial. What is wrong with his family? Does he not have one?" Glorfindel wondered. 

"No, the sub-supervisor that Legolas was accompanying confirmed that he had a father. He did not mention that Legolas had a mother. His father sent him away from Mirkwood but he does miss his home. Poor child, he's never been away from home," Elrond said. "Did he say who was his father?"

"No," Glorfindel replied. "He didn't. He only introduced himself as Legolas of Mirkwood. I wonder why he's trying to hide his father's identity. Is it to protect him? Or to hide a secret?"

"Well, he never did give a source for his injuries. Not that I can remember…I think he refused to tell me," Elrond said. 

**Flashback**

"I need to take your tunic off so I can see your injuries. I'm trying to help you," Elrond said patiently. 

"I can't." Legolas shook his head stubbornly.

"You can't what?" Elrond was beginning to be exasperated. 

"I can't – let you help me. You'll see," Legolas explained. __

"I have to see so I can help you, young one," Elrond calmly elucidated.

"But, you'll think that-" Legolas disputed. 

"Let me see. I'm not here to judge you, only help. I won't ask you about them." Elrond reassured.

**End Flashback**

"I promised him I wouldn't ask him about them," Elrond said aggrievedly. "Still, he isn't fully healed. Physically perhaps but he still has nightmares of them."

"He can only help himself if he tells someone but you don't want to force him to tell you?" Glorfindel said. 

"Yes. But I do know whoever hurt him cannot hurt him here. He is safe in Imladris," Elrond said. 

"Who hurt him?" Glorfindel queried curiously. 

**Flashback**

"Who hurt Legolas? Was it Ruthiun?" Elrond asked boldly. He had thought of this as he remember the way Legolas reacted to Ruthiun's death and the haunting look in his eyes. Elrond was not easily fooled and he suspected Ruthiun had something to do with it. 

Herendil evaded Elrond's look. But he answered the question vaguely. "Partially." It was more so his father, Herendil though but did not say. 

Then later…

"Did you hurt him?" Elrond accused.

"No…yes. I suppose I did but not physically," Herendil said regretfully," I did not hurt him for pleasure, I had to protect us."

"Protect yourselves from whom?" Elrond was confused. 

"From certain people," Herendil prevaricated, he was starting to fiddle on the sleeves of his clothing. This was a sign that he was getting uncomfortable about the subject matter. The truth was that he was unsure how much he could reveal about Legolas. 

"Certain people like Ruthiun?" Elrond concluded. 

"Yes…and someone else," Herendil disclosed. 

"Like his brother?" Elrond dared to ask. 

"Yes. Githil as well…" Herendil hesitated.

**End Flashback**

Elrond sighed. "It's very complicated. I'm not so sure. As far as I can recall, Herendil told me that Ruthiun hurt him as well as his brother and 'certain people.' He also said that he himself might have hurt Legolas emotionally. But he justifies it by saying that he did it to protect him. This is very confusing. But I am certain that it has something to do with his father. Legolas was very upset the other day, the day Herendil left. He ran away from the Healing House when the healer said something like, 'Your father would be proud of you.' Why would he do that? This doesn't make sense," Elrond said. 

"Why did Herendil have to leave with the body of that guard?" Glorfindel asked. 

"This is even more complicated because apparently the guard was his foster brother. The guards older brother is Herendil's foster father and I have reason to believe that he is…abusive," Elrond said. 

"Abusive!" Glorfindel exclaimed softly. "Elrond this is a very serious claim. Elves aren't abusive. We are a race of honour besides isn't this a _father _you are talking about? Elves aren't like that, especially parents…"

"But this is what is so unusual about this case. It revolves around this family. Herendil had scars…scars on his back! Like ones from a beating! I asked him if Githil had beaten him and he said he did. He told me that his foster father blamed him for his brother's death. This Githil was an orphan, just like Herendil. Githil took care of his brothers like they were his own children. But after Githil's brother died, he changed and became abusive. He hurt Herendil more than once before as his foster father." 

"Does he have no honour? Why wasn't this case investigated and Githil arrested?"

"I believe that Githil is currently the supreme supervisor of Mirkwood. Herendil never told anyone, he didn't want to press charges. He felt guilty for his foster brother's death although there was never any evidence that he killed him, only a rumour that Herendil had poisoned his own brother. Githil had told Herendil repeated that he killed his brother. Herendil didn't know what to believe, he was very distraught. But he looked at me in the eye, he wasn't lying when he said that he didn't kill his brother. I believe that he is a victim of abuse and a victim of lies that have been spread around Mirkwood," Elrond explained. 

"I see this is more complicated than I thought. Indeed it is a puzzle. Did this Githil," Glorfindel spoke the name as if it were poison. "hurt Legolas?"

Elrond nodded. "I believe that he did and his foster brother, the guard. To make things even more complex, Legolas thinks that he is a slave. Of all things a _slave. _He is only a child. He was commanded to be a slave. I wonder why his father didn't object, instead of sending him away."

"Unless this Githil had commanded him to be a slave?" Glorfindel suggested.

"No. Herendil said that Legolas' masters were mostly Githil and Ruthiun. But he was Legolas' master as well," Elrond recalled. "Perhaps his father had sent him away to be a slave?"

"I don't know. This is behaviour I have never witnessed from our own race. It makes me ashamed to call myself an elf. How could a father, even a foster father, hurt an elfling in their charge?" Glorfindel pondered.

"I don't know. I don't understand it myself. In all the years of my life, I have never had to comprehend such a thing with my own kin," Elrond admitted. "I just want to help Legolas, I hope I'm doing the right thing."

"You are. You are already treating him and babying him like he's your son. He could very well be yours except for his blond hair. He looks it. I take it you braided his hair and gave him the clothes?" Glorfindel reminded. 

"Well he didn't have any. Plus, he needs someone to care for him," Elrond said. "Well, he does!" Elrond gave Glorfindel a stern look but failed. Glorfindel just laughed. 

**In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms**

Meleris and Herendil managed to finish nearly all of the huge breakfast, save a piece of lembas bread. They both finished their trays, feeling completely bloated. 

"I don't think I'll be hungry for a while," Herendil groaned. "I feel too full."

"Me too," Meleris agreed. 

The healer came in to collect the food. "You finished the breakfast!" she said happily. Then eyeing the lembas bread that was uneaten, she corrected herself, "Almost. Well, it was a good effort." 

Meleris fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had stuffed himself and Herendil. 

"What time is it?" Meleris asked the healer, just before she left the room. 

"Past Mid-Morning, about an hour before noon," the healer replied. 

Meleris thanked her before burying his face in his hands. "My post is almost over in around ten minutes. I might as well take the whole day off."

"I could write you a note…but…"

"It will be fine. I don't need a note. I will just tell them the truth. I will be back shortly."

"I will be fine by myself. I am not an elfling. Stop worrying." 

"Mind you behave yourself," Meleris teased. He winked at Herendil before striding out of the Healing Rooms. 

**In Imladris, Hallway** 

Meanwhile, Legolas was touring Imladris with the twins. The twins were excited to have a new friend to play with. "Now that we've shown you all the rooms and weaponry places, where else would you like to go?" Elladan asked. 

Legolas was unsure of how to behave. He had never met any elflings close to his age. His father wouldn't let him play with the other elflings. Legolas barely even saw them let alone associate with them. "Um…" Legolas stalled. 

"Well, we could swim, if father lets us…" Elrohir suggested. He looked mischievously. 

"But we have lessons, brother," Elladan reminded Elrohir. "But then we _do _have a visitor."

"It's ok," Legolas said quickly. "I don't know how to swim anyway." He didn't mention he'd never been near a river or lake. "I'm sure your lessons are very important, I do not wish to bother you. You are Lords after all."

"Lighten up, we're just elflings we are allowed to have some fun," Elrohir said. "We can do lessons another day. Don't be so serious, you act like you are _father._" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make fun of him," Legolas apologised. He bowed his head. 

Elladan and Elrohir laughed, they stopped when they saw that Legolas didn't find the situation funny. "No, we're sorry. You are just very serious and mature, Legolas. Elrond would have wanted us to be more like you – more like him. More often than not he tells us off for that. I suppose we really ought to grow up but we like having fun. Don't we El?" Elladan explained. Elrohir just winked. "Come on Legolas, let's go ask Ada at lunch!" 

Not listening to their friend's protest, the twins proceeded to drag Legolas to the Great Hall. 

**Please Review!**


	7. A Long Day Pt 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Author's Notes:**

This is still the fifth day… 

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: I will be on holiday (literally) from the 18th (this Sunday) to the 28th (next Wednesday). I will be unable to use a computer, let alone go on the Internet and upload the story. I am sorry that I cannot update. I will try to post a chapter tomorrow if possible. Also note that this school year will be extremely busy for me. I will finish this story but I think that anything else that I will write will probably be shorter because I have major exams this year. _No matter what I will finish the story, but it may take time. _School starts around the 29th so you can see that I would have just returned from my holiday. I will try to finish the story fast but I cannot promise anything because I may not be able to keep it. School will be unbelievably busy and I know it. I would appreciate it if everyone kept review and checking the chapters though. I will write just that it may be less and on the weekends.   **

**Elvenbabe: **I did explain earlier (through the use of the peace treaty) why Elrond doesn't know Thranduil's son's name. Mirkwood and Imladris are not in alliance and therefore Elrond has no access to the information. Bear in mind that Legolas is very young so that Elrond would not have know much about him if Legolas was not mentioned much by his father. Besides, Thranduil is TRYING to get a peace treaty (alliance thing) signed. At the moment, they don't fight but they aren't friendly. Plus, Legolas has never been out of the Mirkwood palace until now. He always had his lesson inside the palace areas.  

**elrohir lover: **You are the best! First to review chapter five!****

**Discussions…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

**In Mirkwood, Corridor outside the guard supervisor's office**

Meleris felt shocked to the very ends of his hair. His supervisor had just told him that the King of Mirkwood wanted to see him. The King! His supervisor was less than happy with his absence this morning but due to yesterday's events, he excused him from duty for the rest of the day. Meleris was satisfied; he had gotten what he wanted but to see the _king_? Meleris hurried off to his room to change into proper attire.  

Meleris stood before the King and addressed him formally. "You requested to see me, my great King of Mirkwood?" 

"Yes, Meleris, son of Varsis, guard of the palace. I want to ask you some questions on the incident that occurred yesterday evening. I was told that this incident involved Herendil and Githil, the supervisor and sub-supervisor of the servant of Mirkwood. Is this true?"

"Yes, My King," Meleris paused. 

"I must stress that everything you say must be the absolute truth. Do not attempt to lie to me in this room." Thranduil said, then nodded – an indication for Meleris to continue. 

"I believe that the current supreme supervisor, Githil, tried to murder, Herendil, the sub-supervisor. As you are aware, Githil's brother, Ruthiun, died recently on the unfortunate journey to Imladris. Herendil told me that he informed Githil of the death of his brother. He told me that Githil was upset and angry. Herendil said that he had drunk two bottles, of wine I had assumed. They had a fight in the office, a fight in which Githil had attempted to kill Herendil because he supposedly blamed him for Ruthiun's death." Herendil said, stuttering slightly. 

"I see," Thranduil replied unemotionally. "Herendil is in the Healing Rooms is he not?" 

"Yes, My King, he is in a…stable condition. His wounds are serious but it is nothing that won't heal within a few weeks," Meleris answered nervously. 

"I want to hear the personal accounts from both of them. Githil is currently detained in a chamber on a far wing of the castle. A healer has been sent to him. I also have the knife, which is being held as evidence for the 'attempted murder' as well as several eyewitnesses including you. Is this correct?"

"Yes it is, My King," Meleris confirmed.  

"This information was given to me by the eyewitnesses via the guard supervisor. I requested to see you to confirm if this information is correct because we are going to have a royal investigation on this case. Can you ask Herendil to submit a written statement of the events that occurred between him and Githil?" the King asked although it was more of a command. 

"Yes…no, My King," Meleris said. Forgive me Herendil, he asked him mentally. "I am sorry, I mean, Herendil cannot use his hands for…a while because of his injuries. He could not hold his cutlery this morning. I do not think that he can write."

"Very well, since you are his friend you can help him. He will dictate his statement to you and you will write it down. Word for word. I will ask the guard supervisor to give you a week's leave. Is this enough time?" the King said. 

"Thank you, My King. I will do so accordingly." Meleris bowed to leave. 

"Meleris!" The King's voice stopped him. "Before you leave, I trust you not to inform anyone of this incident except those that are expressly involved. I do not want rumours spreading around." Seeing the questioning look on Meleris' face the king added, "You many tell Herendil what I have told you. Thank you for your time. We will see each other again soon." 

Meleris nodded politely, his thoughts spinning. He turned and walked back towards the Healing Rooms thinking of how he would tell Herendil about this. 

**In Imladris, Great Hall**

"You are late! Again! How many times must I tell you about going to meals on time?" Elrond said exasperatedly, temporarily forgetting that Legolas was with his sons. 

Elladan said, "I'm sorry Ada-" 

Elrohir said, "-we were just-"

"-showing Legolas around," they both finished. 

Elrond sighs. "Really, you two. Making excuses. You try my patience. Sit down." 

Legolas was hiding behind the twins. When Elrond looked at him, he flinched. 

"Hello Legolas," Elrond said. He smiled at the elfling. 

"I'm sorry." Legolas cast his eyes downwards. 

"Don't worry about it. I don't blame you at all. You couldn't have possibly known what time lunch was. Elladan and Elrohir wears down my patience sometimes." Elrond gave his sons a pointed look. "Sit down and have lunch Legolas."

Lunch went rather incident-free until the twins decided to ask _the question. _

"Um…Ada…since Legolas is a visitor and all…" 

"…and he hasn't seen the whole of Imladris…"

Elrond eyes his sons suspiciously. "What do you need now? I know you two want something."

"WewerewonderingifyoucouldletusmisslessonsforonedayandletusgoswimmingpleaseAda?" Elladan said in one breath.

"Whoa, slow down. What do you want again?" Elrond asked in confusion. 

"We were wondering if you could let us miss lessons and let us go swimming. Please. We want to take Legolas with us…" Elladan said slowly. 

"…since its such and fine day…" Elrohir interjected. 

"…and he has never swum before," Elladan finished.   

Elrond had a thoughtful look. "What does Legolas think of this plan?" Elrond didn't want Legolas to feel that everyone was making the choices for him. Elrond knew that his sons could be very persuasive. "Legolas?"

"Um…if they want to, I will go with them," Legolas said quietly. _But I don't really want to go. They would see the scars I have. I don't want them to ask questions about me. I'll go, but I don't have to swim right? They can't force me to.  _

Elrond could see that Legolas was reluctant to go swimming. Legolas seemed very self-conscious about his body for an elf his age, Elrond noticed. 

"Please father?" the twins begged. 

"Alright," Elrond agreed. "But on one condition. Glorfindel and I will go with you to make sure you don't do anything dangerous." Or put Legolas in a difficult situation, he mentally added. 

"Ada," the twins complained. "Do you have to-" 

"Don't whine or you won't go," Elrond said in a warning tone. 

The twins raced off before Elrond could change his mind, grabbing Legolas with them. 

**In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms** 

Meleris entered the room. Herendil just finished drinking some soup for lunch. Meleris did not know what to say, he decided that Herendil looked too peaceful, he didn't want to disturb him. Yet. Maybe he would tell him later about the king, Meleris thought, but Herendil didn't need to know right now. 

"What happened? It took you the whole morning," Herendil asked. 

"Well…it was rather difficult. I had to deal with some other matters before I could see you. Although, I have been granted a week leave so I can spend it with you," Meleris said. 

Herendil seemed pleased by the news while he tried to hide his pleasure. "You didn't have to…I'm fine, I'll get better soon. You said it yourself."

"I didn't take a week off to spend it with you in the Healing Rooms! As soon as you can get out we could just roam around Mirkwood, or maybe even go to the forests around Mirkwood. Only if you want to, of course," Meleris added.

Herendil's eyes were glittering with delight like a young child when opening presents. "Really? We could?"

"If you are well enough to travel. Maybe a short trip at the end of this week…"

The healer was just walking by and overheard the conversation. "Young man, don't you go and encourage my patient to overstress his wounds!" 

"Can I go with him at the end of the week?" Herendil asked. He really loved the forest, the smell of the leaves, the crisp air and the sounds of the creatures. 

The healer gave him a sympathetic look and said, "I'll see how your wounds are healing. If they are healing sufficiently, you eat all your meals and sleep well…you may take a _short_ trip to the forests nearby but you better go with your friend."  

Herendil was smiling from ear to ear. Meleris smiled too, except inwardly he was worried about what he should say to Herendil. Herendil would have to hand his statement in by the end of the week…

**Please Review! Read the AN if you didn't before…its very important! **


	8. A Long Day Pt 4

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Still. **

**Author's Notes:**

**This is still the fifth day…this is one long day…**

**Btw…in my version of Middle-Earth Elves, they are perfect, ageless and immortal. _Elven scars fade over time, it takes a couple of hundred years or even millennia._ Herbal remedies can speed up the process. They can still die of grief and battle wounds though. Also, because Elves need time to mature their abilities, elflings can still feel the cold. **

**dragonfly:** This is for you because you asked and also because you were the first to review chapter seven! I will try to write but I doubt it because I have no access to a comp…all of my chapters were written on the comp just cos it is easier.  

**Elessar*Lover:** Thank you for your patience. It was really sweet of you! *blows a kiss* 

**Kit Cloudkicker: **Your story is good. Thanks for the review. I like the twins. 

**Shadow of the Ages:** I love your name…its so…yea…Elven…Um…I picture Elladan and Elrohir to be about fifteen although sometimes I think they act more thirteen.  I think they are quite old and talented (as in fighting and healing skills – they get it from their father and Glorfindel teaching them); they just like acting younger that's all. Oh and this is the human equivalent age, not Elven age that I'm talking about. For more on that please read my AN to Elvenbabe in chapter six. 

**Talks between friends…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

**In Imladris, Great Hall** 

"You are thinking of Legolas again," Glorfindel observed. "I know that fatherly look you have around him."

"I do not! I was thinking of why Legolas didn't want to swim. He is too self-conscious. I don't remember Elladan and Elrohir caring so much about their body at Legolas' age," Elrond mused.

"Do you even know his age anyway? Plus, if I remember clearly, Elladan and Elrohir are hardly average elflings. They change with the door wide open unless guests are in the corridor. But then there was that time they didn't know about the surprise ball in honour of their birthdays…they just came back from sword practice…" Glorfindel said with a wicked smile. 

"Don't remind me. They have no modesty! Honestly, and the female elflings just had to walk past!" Elrond covered his face with his hands. 

"I think that they were fawning over your sons for days. They didn't have to worry about have no partners for the dance!" Glorfindel laughed. "Every maiden in the area wanted to dance with them. Didn't you notice how popular your sons were?"

"How popular we were with who?" Elladan asked at the door. He was wearing a simple tunic with a loose belt. His brother was wearing the same outfit. Legolas had not changed, he was still wearing the same outfit. _I have no intention of swimming. Especially in front of other people, _Legolas thought bashfully. 

When Glorfindel saw them he groaned. "Not this game again! We were just discussing your naked encounter last year at your birthday!" 

Elladan and Elrohir blushed a deep shade of red. 

Elladan changed the topic, "Could we please go swimming now?"

When the company had reached the river, Elrond and Glorfindel sat on the edge of the bank. Legolas sat under a tree. Elladan and Elrohir had already stripped off to their trunks and were splashing in the shallows. 

"Will you not swim, Legolas?" Elrohir asked when they had finished their water fight. "We could teach you if you want."

"I don't mind," Elladan added. 

Legolas shook his head, "I'll watch for now."

"You know you look so much like us today," Elrohir suddenly said. "I don't know why…join us whenever you feel like it, or call and we'll come." He gave Legolas an inviting look. When Legolas did not respond, Elrohir shrugged before racing his brother back into the water.

"Want to swim, Elrond?" Glorfindel said. 

"You don't have the gear, Glorfindel," Elrond reminded, practical as always. 

"So? I can make do." Glorfindel took off his shirt, tunic, belt and boots.  Placing the clothing a safe distance away, he took a run up and jumped straight into the water. The water sprayed everywhere. Elrond and Legolas were soaked. The twins stopped playing long enough to laugh at their father.  

"Now you've made me completely wet!" Elrond said solemnly. 

"You might as well swim," Glorfindel smirked. "Afraid? The fearless warrior Elrond? The great Peredhil? A secret fear of the water?"

"I'll show you!" Elrond challenged and slid into the water, so as not to wet Legolas. 

Elrond quickly tackled Glorfindel in the water. Glorfindel then charged, making Elrond roll onto the grass next to the riverbank. Then they wrestled, rolling in the grass until Elrond pinned his friend under him. 

Elrond was sitting on top of Glorfindel, holding his arms. "So, The Great Balrog Slayer is defeated. Do you surrender?" 

"No way!" Glorfindel exclaimed. 

Elrond then tickled him until he said, "Ok! I will!"

"Say it," Elrond teased.

"Ok," Glorfindel said reluctantly. He rolled his eyes and Elrond ticked him for it. "Alright. I surrender to Elrond. Happy?" 

Elrond glared. "Take back what you said before or I'll…"

"I take it back!" Glorfindel said quickly. 

Elrond put his hand out to help his friend up. Glorfindel quickly ran away and jumped back into the water saying, "No! You aren't getting me again!"

Elrond looked at Legolas sitting in the shade, soaking wet. "Legolas, you'll get cold just sitting there. Have a splash in the sun. Come on, you won't drown."

"I don't want to…can't…the clothes…" _My scars…they haven't faded yet…_

Elrond smiled encouragingly. "It doesn't matter. Just go in your clothes, they are wet anyway. You can splash in the shallow part of the bank, in the sun."

Legolas looked unsure until Elrond held his hand out. They walked into the water together. _The water is cool. I like the way the mud is between my toes. Squishy. _As they got into deeper water, Legolas suddenly found that he couldn't touch the ground. He floundered desperately for a second but strong arms caught him. 

"I'm sorry. I should have warned you that the bank drops steeply there," Elrond said. "Are you alright?"

Legolas was still spluttering, he was shaking. Whether it was from fear or cold, Elrond could not tell.   

"I'm so sorry. I should have told you. You scared me back there. Do you want to go back near the shallow end?" Elrond asked.    

"I'm ok," Legolas said bravely. _I don't want to be out of his arms even though I don't know him very well. His strong arms holding me...It feels so good to be loved and cared for. To have someone worry about whether you are ok. I haven't felt this way for a while, except with Herendil. Elrond is being so nice to me – almost like…a father. _

"I've got you. You won't fall. I'm holding you right here. The water's holding you," Elrond said. The elfling felt weightless in his arms as he carried him. Legolas swirled the water around his fingers, watching the ripples disperse gracefully like a dance.   

Glorfindel was racing with Elladan and Elrohir on the other side of the river. He looked over at Elrond and he could see Legolas lying contently in Elrond's arms. Legolas was happy, he was playing in the water in Elrond's arms. They looked so much like father and son, Glorfindel thought. Elladan and Elrohir stopped playing to see what Glorfindel was looking at, they smiled and went back to racing. 

When the sun started to set, Elrond carried Legolas back to the bank. 

"Thank you for everything," Legolas said softly so only Elrond could hear. 

Elrond gave Legolas a hug and said, "Thank you for trusting me." 

As they walked back, Glorfindel offered Legolas his tunic. Legolas refused it but Glorfindel put it on him. 

"You are shivering. Elrond will kill me if anything happened to you," Glorfindel said not realising what he said. 

Legolas was surprised at how much Elrond cared for him and wrapped the tunic around him. He walked back in a stunned silence. _Does Elrond care about me that much? _

They entered the large palace, Elrond turned to his private suite. His sons also lived on the same wing because they were family. Glorfindel did as well because he was considered as family to Elrond. Legolas did not know how to get back to his room in the Healing House. 

"Excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but I don't know my way back…" Legolas said in a small voice. 

"Don't worry," Elrond said. "You can stay in my sons' guest rooms. I would be ridiculous to insist that you should remain in the Healing House, when you are well." Elrond deliberately made this sound casual. He wanted Legolas to feel involved and accepted, to earn his trust. "If you have anything you need you can have it sent up here. Did you leave any belongings in the Healing House? "

"No, I left nothing. Thank you," Legolas said gratefully.

"This is your room. There is a bathroom inside. A servant will tend to you, if you have any needs. I and my entire household are at your service," Elrond said kindly.  

"As am I." Legolas bowed and opened the door to his room. He closed the door and looked around him. It was a beautiful room, almost as good as his own room in Mirkwood. _If it is still my room that is_. Legolas locked the door behind him, for privacy. _I don't want to be caught unaware. Just in case. _ 

There was a large arc that led to a balcony, which was connected to the balconies of Elrond and the twin's room. The twin's rooms were joined together. It seemed that all the rooms in this wing were connected. The curtains that covered the window were a silky green, they fluttered softly in the breeze. Legolas had a view, surprisingly in the direction of Mirkwood. He knew the landmarks, he had to learn them in his lessons back in Mirkwood. He was facing – home? _Where do I belong? I am not of Imladris, yet I feel that they are more like a family than my real family is. Why don't I feel that I belong in Mirkwood anymore? I wonder if father will notice that I didn't return with Herendil? Would he care for me now? I suppose not, I am only a slave to him. _

Legolas look around his room again. There was a large wardrobe, a dresser and a four-poster double bed. There was a long couch next to a large bookshelf filled with books. On closer inspection, the books were all about the battles of the past and heroes. It was Legolas' favourite kind of books. _I love reading about heroes, I mean everyone needs a hero right? To have someone to rescue them from their troubles and to have someone to look up to…I wish I was someone that mattered, like a hero… _

He looked over at the balcony again before realising that he was still wet. He walked over to a door and opened it carefully – into Elrohir's room.  

"Legolas?" Elrohir said. He was completely naked, but he did not seem startled or embarrassed. Legolas quickly averted his eyes. 

"I'm so sorry. I was trying…I thought it was…the bathroom…" Legolas mumbled about his mistake. 

"Don't worry. Here, I'll help you. Just let me grab my towel." In one fluid movement, Elrohir wrapped the towel around his waist. 

"I'm sorry," Legolas repeated. "I should have knocked." 

"It's alright. It was mistake, everyone one makes them," Elrohir grinned as he stepped into Legolas' room. "I've always liked this room but we've never used it." Elrohir opened the _other _door, the bathroom door. "There should always be a towel hanging on the towel rack. Well, there should be. Soap and all the other stuff are in near the bath, in this tub." Elrohir pointed to a basin sitting on the corner of the tub. 

"Oh. Why didn't you use this room?" Legolas asked.  

"Because. None of our friends like to sleep over here, they prefer camping outside. If they do sleep here, they would prefer the guest wing, on the other side of the Great Hall. This wing is the family wing and all the rooms are connected," Elrohir explained. "My room is joined to my brother's room. This is your bathrobe, for you know, when you come out… All the clothes in the wardrobe are cleaned already. There should be a laundry chute in your room, next to the sink. The bathrobe is usually put on your bed, for your convenience. Personally, I don't use it."

"Thank you. Um…why aren't I in the guest wing?" Legolas asked cautiously. 

"I don't know, honestly. I suppose father feels that you are like family and would feel more comfortable here. Do you know any other guests? Do you want to be closer to them?" Elrohir said in a compassionate tone. 

"No. I don't know anyone here except for you, your brother, Lord Elrond and Glorfindel," Legolas admitted. 

Elrohir smiled. "I'd better leave so you can get cleaned up for dinner. I'll come and tell you when it's time or to tell you to hurry up."

"Thank you…for helping me."

"My pleasure," Elrohir said smoothly and slid back into his own room. 

Legolas went to take a bath. He saw a bottle of bath oil and he poured some in just to experiment. As he basked in the warm water he wandered in his thoughts. _Does Elrond really think I'm his family? He is the Lord of Imladris! Elrohir didn't seem to mind. I wonder why he didn't make me stay in the guest wing. _Legolas let his thoughts continue to wonder. A faint smell of flowers floated around the bathroom. 

Legolas had lost track of time. He heard someone knocking on the bathroom door. _Who is it?_ "Elrohir?" Legolas asked timidly. _He said he would knock. _

"No," a deep voice could be heard. "It's Elrond. It's almost time for dinner."

"I'm sorry. I'm coming out now." A muffled voice was heard. 

After a minute, the bathroom door swung open revealing Legolas in a white bathrobe with a white towel around his head. He blushed when he realised Elrond was still in the room. 

"It's alright. I'm sorry for interrupting you. I thought you might like to have some clothes that were dry," Elrond said. He held out another outfit similar to the one earlier except that it was a pale green. 

Legolas thanked him. _I wonder how Elrond got into the room. I thought I locked the door. _Legolas' eyes trailed to the door. _It's still locked. _

Elrond seemed to read his mind. "I came in through the balcony arc. As you know, all the rooms are connected either by the doors or the balconies. You can always come to me if you need anything, or it you just want to ask me something. My door is always open to you. I'll leave you so you can get dressed. My sons will take you to dinner, I have something important I must do first."

Legolas thanked him again and watched as he retreated through the arc leading to the balcony. 

Then Legolas started to dress, putting the clothes on slowly. 

A knock sounded at the twin's door. "Legolas? Have you finished…uh getting dressed?" 

"Yes Elladan." Legolas replied gratefully. He was glad that the twin knocked instead of just coming in. _If I'm that worried, I could always lock it but I don't think that it is necessary. _

Elladan and Elrohir came in, wearing similar outfits. The former wore a light blue tunic and the latter wore a dark blue tunic. 

"You can tell us apart by voice?" Elladan asked amazed. Legolas nodded. _I don't see what is so special though. I know they are twins but they are separate people after all. _

"Even Ada can't always do that! You've only known us for a day!" Elrohir exclaimed.

Legolas smiled, dragging a comb through his hair. Legolas put the comb down, "Should we go to dinner? I don't want to be late."

"Sure," the twins replied in unison. 

The twins looked at each other and raced for the door. They unlocked it and then ran back to drag Legolas with them. 

**In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms**

Meleris chatted distracted after lunch. No long after, Herendil was still tired and he took a nap. While he took a nap, Meleris did not leave Herendil's side. It was evening. 

"You are really good friends with him aren't you?" the healer asked. "You must have know him for a long time."

"Not really," Meleris said. "But it feels like it." He smiled. 

"Well, he'll be resting for a while. Do you want to go back to your room, I can get someone to call you if he wakes…"

"No, I want to stay with him." Meleris looked at Herendil sleeping peacefully. He looked a lot younger. Meleris guessed that Herendil wasn't really that old, it was just his stern attitude towards the servants. Herendil was just like the other guys doing their jobs, he observed, yet he is different. Meleris thought that Herendil was enigmatic because he never really talked about his personal life – like family or his past. 

"Do you want something to read?"

"Yes, thank you," Meleris accepted. He needed a distraction, if only for a while. When Herendil woke up, he would have to tell him about the investigation. I have to stop putting it off, he berated. 

The healer returned quickly with a worn book titled, _The Chronicles of War: Great Battles. _

Meleris gave the healer a grin. "It is one of my favourites, thank you."

"I figured out that you would like it, since you are a warrior and all. Not all of you warriors read, I know. I'm glad you do not think that reading is only for cowards. Great wisdom is the beginning of great strength. You are wise in reading history, maybe if others did, history would not repeat its mistakes," the healer said quietly before closing the door behind her. 

Meleris pondered about her words for a moment and then he was transported into another world – freeing him from his present worries, giving him temporary release.   

**Please Review! This is a long chapter to compensate for my temporary absence…seven pages and a bit! See that purple button on the bottom left hand side of the screen? It told me that it feels lonely! Go click on it and give it a tickle…it will make me and the button very happy *smiles stupidly*     **


	9. A Long Day Pt 5

**Disclaimer: Tolkien's masterpiece. I got these really cool Lord of the Rings notebooks and covers for when I go back to school! They look really nice! I'm so excited! **

**Author's Notes:**

**This is still the fifth day…**

**This is probably the angstiest of all chapters that I have EVER written! I'm back but school is tomorrow. Updating will probably be irregular, sometimes fast and sometimes slow. If you want to follow this story and you have an account, it would be easier (and faster) if you added me to your Author Alert listing (this isn't a ploy to get me there, I am just being honest because I have no idea how this story going to work). If you do not have an account, I can TRY to e-mail you every time I update if you choose to tell me your e-mail. I can't promise that I won't forget but I will definitely give it my best shot. You can also just pop in to check on it, I don't mind. I will finish this story though, I am determined to. Thank you for understanding, you are the best!    **

**Eleanor Rigby: **I think Arwen is still in Lorien. She will not be part of this story. Herendil is worried about Legolas don't worry but he is spending some healing time with Meleris (someone his age). Meleris is kinda distracting Herendil from his worries so he can get better at least for now…

**Elvenbabe:** Yes. Celebrian is dead in this story. She got killed by orcs. 

**Sirnonenath: ***Sends a hug plus a cyber cookie* I'm speechless. Thanks.

**Kerla:** Thank you. 

**Feanen: **First to review again. You are very encouraging. Thank you so much!

**Nathalia Potter, NienorMaiden-of-Tears and anyone that I have missed:** Thanks for adding me to your favourites! It means a lot to me!  

**The story goes on…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

**In Imladris, Legolas' Room**    

After dinner, everyone had talked for a long time until it was late. Legolas only smiled but he did not make much attempt to join in the conversation. Elrond noticed that Legolas was quiet but he did not want to force him into the conversation, so he said nothing on this matter. Legolas was able to learn more about Elrond's relationship with his sons. _While on the surface, he is a strict father but he really does love them. They know it too. _Legolas felt a twinge of jealousy and regret. _He takes such an interest in their activities. Elrond even went swimming with them! And me! _

Legolas closed his eyes as he sat on his bed. _He was holding me, reassuring me and…loving me? But why would he love me? I am not his son but he treats me like I'm family. My own family…my father doesn't treat me like his son. He made me his servant. _Legolas felt his head swirl in confusion. He lay down on his bed, exhausted but sleep did not come willingly to him. _Father. Father? Elrond? Was Elrond like his father? _Legolas was puzzled by his thoughts.He stood up and fingered the curtains that covered the arc leading to the balcony. He slid his hand across the smooth material. Legolas stepped outside into the cool of the dark night. _Yet no matter how dark the night is the stars still shine. They always do. Hope? Herendil! _Legolas thought. _I miss you. I hope you will come back soon. You have my hopes, don't fail me. You said that you would come back for me. For me. But who am I now? _

_**_In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms**

Meleris and Herendil had just finished their dinner. There was a silence between them. 

This is the time. You have to tell him, Meleris urged himself. 

"What is the matter? You have been really quiet all evening and even in the afternoon. What are you worried about? Was it something from this morning? Tell me friend," Herendil said perceptively.

"It's nothing."

At Herendil's look Meleris corrected himself, "You are right. It is not nothing." Then he stumbled over his words, "Well you see. This morning…I…some matter…you and…the king." Meleris looked around to see if the healer was still here but she was gone.  

"Tell me what happened this morning. I need to know. This has something to do with me doesn't it?"

"It has something to do with you, yes. In fact it has something to do with yesterday. I didn't tell you this morning but…the week's leave that I have been granted wasn't just so I could spend time with you. I mean I wanted to, don't get this wrong but the King granted this week's leave so that I could write your statement for you."

"What statement?" 

"A statement of your version of the event that happened yesterday. There is going to be a royal investigation on yesterday's incident. When you were in the corridor, I um…ordered Githil to be arrested and charged for the attempted murder of a King's servant. There is going to be an official inquiry and they will need your statement. We already have several eyewitnesses, including me, as well the knife he threw at you. However, the king told me to keep this a secret because he doesn't want the information spreading."

"But I don't know if I want to press charges…" Herendil protested weakly. "How could I do that to him?"

Meleris looked at him as if he were insane. "How could you do that to that monster? You have every right to. DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT HE TRIED TO kill you?" he lowered his voice. 

"He is family, Meleris," Herendil said coldly. 

"Family?!" 

Herendil sighed. "You don't understand. He was… is my foster father. I have no other family." He didn't feel like adding anything else. 

"Oh Valar. I am so sorry my friend. Will you forgive me for my insolent…outburst?"

"Of course I forgive you. But what do I do now?"

"Well technically this is only an investigation. I suggest that we should prepare the statement soon. The king is expecting it. Don't worry about writing it. He planned it so that you would dictate it, while I write. He wants the full story of the events that happened between you and Githil," Meleris explained slowly.

Herendil did not reply. 

Meleris looked at his friend when there was no response. "Are you alright? Are you upset with me? What is wrong?"

"No. No. I'm just tired. I have too many things on my mind."

"Do you want to sleep? I can leave if you want."

"No, stay. Stay, please. I am weary not of the body but in the mind." Herendil closed his eyes. "I need a distraction. I do not wish to dwell on my worries tonight. I want to enjoy it, since I'm spending my time with you."

"Why don't I read you something from my book, _The Chronicles of War: Great Battles?_" Meleris offered. 

"I didn't know that you liked reading, I do too. That is my favourite book."

"Same. The healer lent it to me. She told me that great wisdom is the beginning of great strength."

"She is right. If everyone read it, we wouldn't keep repeat the same mistakes in history."

"That's what she said to me," Meleris said with a chuckle. 

"O wise one, will you read for me then if it is not a job too low for you? Reading for a wounded patient." Herendil teased.

"No. The honour is all mine." Meleris flashed a grin. "I'm not reading for a wounded patient. I'm reading for a friend."

"I was serious, you know," Herendil said. 

"I was too." Meleris said. He looked at Herendil in the eye. Then he turned to his book and began to read, "It was the beginning of the Great Battle, a war which would end the First Age of Middle-Earth, in which the Host of Valinor broke Thangorodrim and overthrew Morgoth… 

Meleris' silky voice had a soporific effect on Herendil's tired mind. It relaxed him. Meleris watched as his friend's eyes drooped, his shoulders dropping until he was slumped over in sleep. Meleris slid Herendil's body carefully so that he would not wake him. He covered the sub-supervisor's body tenderly. Before he knew it, he too fell into a sweet slumber in his chair, his head resting on Herendil's bedside. 

**In Imladris, Elrond's Room**

Three rooms down from Legolas, Elrond was pacing in his room. He had closed the door so that Glorfindel wouldn't see him. Elrond was glad that Legolas trusted him, even though he was so quiet at dinner. Don't rush him, he reprimanded himself, give him some time. Elrond could remember holding Legolas in the water. He loved him as a son. Elrond could not stop thinking of Legolas, he felt compelled to see him. I want to see him but I don't want to scare him. He's probably sleeping. I need to calm myself before I do something rash. Elrond stood up silently - to go to the balcony.

Elrond leaned on the banister and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw the stars in front of him. The stars had always reminded him of Celebrian. A wave of sadness passed him. Elrond wanted to savour the night, he scanned all around him. He could see the trees, hear the birds and his sons snoring. Elrond smiled, it was so cute when he could hear his sons snore. They were already fast asleep. He looked at Legolas. Wait- he thought LEGOLAS?! The very person on his mind was standing in front of him. Legolas did not seem to be aware of his presence. He stood there, his bathrobe ruffling gently in the zephyr. His small form was barely visible in the darkness.      

"Legolas?" Elrond approached him softly. 

Legolas gasped, startled. "I am so sorry, Lord Elrond, I just…just…had trouble sleeping…" Legolas stammered in surprise. 

"It is alright. You are a guest, you need not apologise for everything," Elrond said lightly.

Legolas looked around him, everything but not Elrond. 

"Why troubles you Legolas? Will you not tell me so I can help you?" Elrond asked. 

"I have so many things on my mind, so many worries," Legolas mumbled. Then he added in a barely audible tone, "I want to tell you but I can't."

Elrond had heard Legolas. "I can try to help you, Legolas," Elrond coaxed, "You can't go on like this. It is not healthy. You do not sleep very well, except with a healing draught. You keep everything inside. Even when you do sleep, you are plagued with nightmares. Nightmares about your worries. It is hard for them to stop if you don't tell me. I promise that I won't judge you, if that is what you are worried about."

Legolas shuddered involuntarily at the mention of his nightmares. "I don't know where to start."

"Then start from the beginning," Elrond smiled. 

Legolas took a deep breath and said, "It began the night I had dinner with my father. we had an argument…and then he…he…" Legolas stumbled. "He hit me."

Elrond had to hide his shock. A father hitting his own son in an argument? His own son? 

"Then he made me a slave. He didn't sell me or anything, but he just ordered me to be a slave. I was put in a cold room. I woke up and I was told by a guard to meet the supervisor. I didn't know my way so I got lost. I found another guard, Ruthiun. I didn't know then that he was Githil's brother and Herendil's foster brother. Githil was very scary. He gave me this white tunic like what the servants wore. He also made me wear this bracelet that identified me as a slave. I'm still wearing it. I think I was more of a servant but he always called me 'Slave Greenleaf.' Ruthiun took me to the supervisor's office and then he lied. He said that I stole something. I got very angry because I didn't do it but of course Githil took his brother's word and then he beat me for it," Legolas paused. He looked at Elrond to see if he was disgusted with him. Elrond only nodded encouragingly and put a sympathetic hand on Legolas' shoulder.   

Legolas continued, "I woke up in the cold cell again. I was then told to meet the sub-supervisor, Herendil. He was really cold to me at first but somehow I knew he was different from Githil. I was given three days of hard labour and fasting as well because Githil was still angry. I complete the task that Herendil set for me even thought my whole body hurt. My wrist was hurt so when I had to clean Ruthiun's sword, I accidentally dropped it because it was so heavy. This would earn me another beating and punishment. I was sent to Imladris as Ruthiun's personal servant. Herendil tried to defend me and he was sent here to accompany Ruthiun as a punishment task for disrespecting Githil. He was only trying to help me. Herendil cleaned my wounds in secret. By now I knew that Herendil wasn't really mean. He had to do his job. He pretended to hate me but he helped me when he could. We would have to leave at dawn. When we reached the stable I saw that there were only two horses. I was tied up and Herendil would drag me here. He tried to go slowly but Ruthiun wouldn't let him. Herendil kept on making excuses but Ruthiun just made fun of his horse. Ruthiun was getting irritable because he thought that we were travelling too slowly. He was not able to hunt anything either, this hurt his pride. Ruthiun was the best hunter in Mirkwood. After two or three days, I was exhausted. I barely had any water or food, except what Herendil was able to sneak to me when Ruthiun wasn't looking."

Elrond could not believe the things that Legolas had to suffer. He wondered when it would end. He didn't know that the worst part would come. 

"It finally became too much for me and I collapsed on the road. Herendil had already carried me earlier that morning, so he could not do it again in case he looked suspicious. Ruthiun was so angry. He kicked me several times then he picked me up and threw me against the tree before Herendil could even try and stop it. I remember Ruthiun cursing very loudly, so loudly that it alerted the orcs nearby. They had been stalking us from Mirkwood I think. The orcs came and there was a battle. Everything was really fuzzy and my head hurt a lot. The orcs got Ruthiun and asked him where the Prince of Mirkwood was. Ruthiun told them that there was no prince and so the orcs cut his head off. Herendil was hiding nearby, shooting arrows but he could not reach Ruthiun. When the orcs couldn't get their answer, they saw me. One of them held a knife to me. They said that they would kill me if Herendil didn't come out. Herendil was forced to come out. I had never felt so scared. It was a trap, the orcs wanted to kill me anyway. They threw a knife at my chest. Herendil ran forward and it got him in the stomach. The orcs laughed and then walked towards me. He fell dead when one of the Elves shot him. Then you rescued us and we ended up here," Legolas finished. 

Elrond was amazed at the tale, Legolas had survived so much. His reaction had changed from disbelief, to horror, to pity, to compassion, to protectiveness, to anger but mostly it was love. But there was still one unanswered question that nagged on his mind.

"Legolas, who is your father?" Elrond asked quietly. 

There was a long silence. Legolas had deliberately avoided mentioning his father's name, he was sure that Elrond would know him. He knew that Elrond would ask the question but he wanted to put it off. Legolas looked away before mumbling, "Thranduil."

There was a stunned silence. "Oh Valar," Elrond finally said. This was the biggest shock. King Thranduil was Legolas father…which would make him… "You are the Prince of Mirkwood…" Everything was starting to make sense. 

"Not anymore," Legolas said bluntly, "He said that I was to be a slave." 

"Why?"

"Because I was and am not fit to be a prince," Legolas answered simply. 

"No!" Elrond said quickly, "He is wrong. He is wrong not to see who I see in front of me."

"Who do you see?" Legolas asked sadly. 

"I see a very brave and special elfling who is every bit the prince that he deserves to be."

"He said I was a 'pathetic weakling' and so did Githil and Ruthiun."

"No, you are not. They are wrong."

"What if they are right? Is that why they don't love me?" Legolas asked in a very very small voice.

"They aren't right because you are who you are. You are a prince at heart.  They can't choose that, you can. This is why you will always be a prince and you will be – to me, my family, Glorfindel and Herendil. All these people, you will always be who you are to us. We love you for being you, every bit a prince. Even if, even IF you were not a prince, we would love you anyway. I have loved you like a son since I met you. I still do…and I always will," Elrond said emotionally. 

Legolas felt like crying – in pain, in sorrow and in relief. _I won't cry. I don't want to cry. I don't want to be a weakling. _

"There is no shame in crying," Elrond said while wiping his own tears. "You have gone through so much. Your mother…your father…everything…"

"But I can't…I won't cry. I won't cry. I don't want to be a weakling," Legolas said hysterically. 

"Why Legolas?" Elrond felt compelled to ask. 

"I want to be a warrior so that father will love me. I want to be brave."

"Oh Legolas," Elrond said caringly, "It's not weak to cry. It is to show emotion."

"But warriors aren't meant to have emotions…are they?" Legolas asked. The tears welled up in his eyes but he refused them. 

"Legolas, look at me." Elrond looked at him in the eyes. "I was a warrior once. I am now a healer and an Elven Lord. Do you think that I am weak by crying?"

"No, of course not!" Legolas said, "I didn't mean to offend-" 

Elrond shushed him and rubbed his back. "I love you Legolas, like you are my own son."

"I know. But I wish that I knew my father loved me. Like you do. I'm sorry but you can never take the place of my father, Thranduil. Herendil said that my father loved me in the way he thought best. My father once said that he would always love me. But why can't he tell me? Why can't he love me the way I want him to?" Legolas asked over and over. 

"Be at rest Legolas, I have no intention of replacing your father or competing with him for your love. I know that your father does love you," Elrond said with certainty. 

"How do you know?" Legolas questioned Elrond's confidence. 

"Because if he didn't he would not have sent you away. He loved you so much that it hurt him to know that he hurt you," Elrond explained. 

It seemed to make sense to Legolas. "You think that my father truly loves me?" 

"I know that he does, my brave little prince," Elrond replied. 

Then Legolas cried. Tears fell unchecked. He let the tears flow out as he buried himself in Elrond's shoulder. He released the dam of emotions. He cried for Herendil, sorrow, Ruthiun's death, his father…and his mother. The tears fell and it seemed that they would never stop. 

Elrond just rubbed Legolas' back and whispered soothing words. He could see the pain of sorrow pour out from him. Elrond felt helpless. 

"I want to go home but I don't know where home is anymore," Legolas sobbed. "I want everything to be the way it was. I wish my mother and father would be here. I just want my father to see my as his son – to see me as me and not just another servant or a slave. I want my father to love me."

Elrond said nothing and let Legolas release his feelings. He tightened his hold on Legolas as he cried. The Elven Lord whispered words of comfort as Legolas continued to weep. I love you, Elrond said over and over again.    

"Why do you do this for me?" Legolas asked suddenly. 

"Because I care for you like I care for my son. I love you," Elrond said, brushing the tears from his eyes. 

"Why do you love me? Is it because my Ada is the King? Is it because I'm a prince?" 

"No. I love you because you are you and that is enough for me. Nothing else matters." 

Legolas held Elrond tight and they both looked at the stars. "You know, my mother always told me to look to the stars for comfort – for hope because she's waiting for me." Legolas paused to make himself coherent. "I wish…" but he couldn't finish. 

"What do you wish? If I could give it to you I would in a single heartbeat," Elrond pleaded. 

"You cannot grant my wish. It is thing that would make me more happy than anything. I wish…that my Naneth [mother] was here," Legolas said softly in between his tears. "I only want to see her and for her…to hold me in her arms." 

Elrond felt his heart break, he did not know how to comfort Legolas. He let the elfling sob into his shoulder. Legolas was only an elfling and all he wanted was his mother. But Elrond could never grant Legolas' true wish, he had not the power to raise the dead. Elrond could only offer all he had and hope that it would be sufficient. " I cannot give you your mother back but I swear to Valar that I will be there for you," Elrond said, his voice choking up. "I'm here. My home, my house, my time, my heart – they are all open to you. I'm here for you.  "

Legolas sniffed quietly. 

"You are not the only one without a mother. Elladan and Elrohir lost theirs when they were very young. I know that it is very difficult and hard. I know your mother would've wanted you to be happy like any mother would.  With my experience as a parent, I know that I cannot stand to see my sons upset. Not again, not after losing their mother. They mourned for years and I know that they still hurt sometimes. I don't want them to be unhappy and neither do I wish for you to be. I want you to be happy."

Legolas' tears still flowed as he listened without saying a word.

"It's alright to be sad about her. I know you miss your mother. I, too, miss my wife. But it's okay to be happy too. You know what they would have wanted and part of them always stays with you." Elrond realised that, in a way, he needed to heal too. The words rang true for him.  

When all the tears had been subsided Elrond could see that Legolas was very worn out. Legolas was drained both physically and emotionally. "You are tired. I'll carry you to bed." 

Legolas nodded sleepily. "Thank you," he whispered. 

Elrond placed Legolas gently onto the large bed, pulling the covers over him. He wiped Legolas' tear-stained face with the sleeve of his robe. Elrond gently kissed Legolas goodnight and rose to leave, thinking that Legolas was already asleep. 

Legolas' bony hand shot out and latched onto his robe. "Please stay with me," Legolas pleaded. "Please." His blue eyes were wide and innocent. 

After all that he had gone through Elrond could not refuse this. Elrond held onto Legolas hand to comfort him. His sons had often sought his bed when they were troubled. He slid into the double bed, Legolas instantly snuggled up to him smiling slightly. _I am happy. _Elrond stoked his hair, reassuring the elfling of his presence and lulling him to sleep. Yes, I'll stay with you. I will always be here for you, my friend, my prince, my son, Elrond promised then he thought no more.   

**Please Review! Extra EXTRA long chapter…Yay! Nine pages…for those who waited for me! That was one heck of a long day…**

**Irish QT: **Finally!!!! Your question is answered…I hope that it is to your satisfaction! 


	10. The Next Day

**Disclaimer: How did Tolkien think of such a wonderful idea? I wish I could think of things like that. **

**Author's Notes:**

**Finally! The next day… I'm sorry that I couldn't release anything new…I didn't have writer's block but I did have a bombard of homework out of nowhere. This is still a short chapter; I have to get my story back in motion so please be patient. Review because more Thranduil is coming…it's a good enough reason I reckon *smiles* Stupid internet is really bad…all that back to school research stuff must be a burden on the tiny system…sigh…**

**Marblez: **Sorry about that but I was in such a hurry to release the chapter I didn't check some of the details. I have changed it so that it does make sense. I will upload the corrected version of chapter nine with this chapter. I usually proofread it myself around three times but it is difficult because I chose not to have it beta read (for updating reasons, it's faster and I can be more spontaneous). Although you have to understand that it was a _tiny_ detail. I am still human and I make mistakes. Plenty. I am glad you told me though. Sorry if I sound mad but school isn't exactly great…so if I sound annoyed, it's not really personal…

**Kata Malfoy: **I agree. Thanks. You were first to review that chapter! It was my favourite one too and it took the longest to write! I think he is really cute…

**Farflung:** I am looking forward to that as well. I just hope that I can write it properly. I have to say I like dark characters even if they are evil. The dark part kinda makes them interesting…hehe…I wonder if I'm dark for thinking that…

**Astievia:** Arwen is still in Lorien, blissfully unaware of anything that happens in Imladris. I'm sorry if you like Arwen but I don't think she will be in this story. 

**Everyone:  **I am touched by your comments. They really encouraged me to write more. Thanks. I hope that you will continue to follow this story even if it IS very slow. I am trying…

**Eirias2, Haldir's Girl, Thunderhooves, Lady Ana Maria Lorinan and anyone that I have missed: **Thanks for adding me to your favourites! 

**Wake up call…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

**In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms**

Meleris groaned softly as he woke up. Herendil was not up yet. Meleris looked at himself. I must be a mess, he thought. His book was sprawled on his lap. 

Herendil woke with a grunt. "Good morning."

"Good morning," Meleris said cheerily. "I feel as stiff as a log. At least you slept well. You can't complain about waking up."

"Hey! I didn't tell you to sleep in a chair!" Herendil exclaimed. 

"Where else would I sleep? On the floor?" Meleris said incredulously. 

"Well you could have asked-"

"What? To sleep with you?" 

"I didn't mean that! I was going to say…Wait. Who would want to sleep with you anyway?"

"I wouldn't want to-"

"Its morning and both of you are already arguing! You two are going to wake the whole place up!" the healer scolded. "Not to mention, you two are acting like elflings!"

Both of them were instantly silenced. They smiled at her guiltily. "I'm sorry," they both said simultaneously. They were both apologising to her, and to each other. It was a tacit understanding between them. 

The healer gave them a glare before turning on a jovial smile. "Much better now. It's time for breakfast!"

When she left, both of them groaned. It was going to be a big breakfast. Literally. 

**In Imladris, Glorfindel's Room**

Glorfindel woke up to the beautiful call of a bird. Then he jumped out of bed to wake up Elrond, as usual. He opened the door joining their rooms and stuck his head in the doorway.

"Wake up Elrond! We are already late! We have to go to breakfast and then there's that meeting with your advisors…" Glorfindel said in a panicked voice.

There was no response.

"Elrond? Elrond!" 

Still no answer. Glorfindel gave an annoyed sigh and ran inside Elrond's room to find him. Elrond was gone, his bed already made. 

"Oh no! What if he left without me?" Glorfindel wailed. "I'm late." 

Quickly dressing, Glorfindel ran down to the Great Hall. No Elrond. He ran down to the study. No Elrond either.  

"Where could he possible be?" Glorfindel muttered under his breath. "Unless…" He suddenly had an idea; Elrond must be braiding the twins' hair or something. Glorfindel sprinted to Elladan room, waking him up. 

"Uhhh…Let me sleep…" Elladan turned over. 

Glorfindel tackled him. "Where is your father?" 

"What? I don't know," Elladan answered sleepily. 

"He's gone. He's not in his room, the hall or the study." 

"What?" Elladan sat up quickly. It was unusual for his father to not be in those rooms in the morning. 

"Help me find him," Glorfindel demanded. He dragged a drowsy Elladan out of bed. 

"Have you checked Elrohir's room?" 

"No." 

Both of them burst into Elrohir's room. He sat up instantly. "What's wrong?" Elrohir asked. Unlike his brother, he had no trouble getting up. Elladan explained the problem to Elrohir.  

"And his bed was already made…" Glorfindel added.

"He never makes his own bed! The servants do it!" Elrohir said observantly. 

"Where could he be?" Elladan said. "What about the gardens, the library, the stable, the kitchen…he could be anywhere."

"Wait…I think I know where he is…" Elrohir smiled mischievously. 

"Where?" Elladan and Glorfindel asked at the same time. 

"Follow me." Elrohir winked. He was sure he knew where his Ada was. He heard some movement last night. His room was right next to…

"Legolas' room?!" Elladan and Glorfindel whispered loudly. 

All three of them tiptoed quietly through the arc in Legolas room. Elrohir didn't want to risk waking Legolas if he had made a mistake so he used the balcony entrance. 

"He's here," Elrohir said softly. "Look…"

Elrond was fast asleep. Legolas was wrapped around him. Elrond had his arm protectively over Legolas. 

Elladan gave his brother a questioning look. Elrohir shook his head.

Quietly the three left the room. When they were back in Elrohir's room, Glorfindel was speechless. He had known that Elrond was very fond of Legolas but he would have never guessed that Elrond would sleep with Legolas like he was his son! 

"Elrohir, how did you know?" Glorfindel asked. 

"I heard some noises late last night, coming from the balcony. I guessed that Ada might have gone to Legolas' room. I was surprised to find them sleeping together though…" Elrohir trailed off. 

"That was really sweet," Elladan smiled. "Let's go to breakfast. We can wake them up later and bring them something to eat."

**Back in Legolas' room**

Elrond opened his eyes slowly. From the bright morning sun he could tell that it was already halfway through breakfast time. He started to move, only to remember that he was in Legolas room and the young elfling was literally attached to him. Legolas stirred from the minor movement. Slowly Elrond tried to disentangle himself without waking Legolas. 

Legolas suddenly woke and at seeing Elrond he shot out of bed, startled. This resulted in him tumbling across the floor, banging the back of his head on a table. Legolas bit his lip to hold back his cry of pain. _Owwwwwwwwwww…stupid table…_

"Are you alright?" Elrond asked concernedly. "Come here and let me look at it."

_How could I forget! He's a healer! Owwww…_Legolas winced as Elrond touched the bump on his head through his hair. 

"Sorry. It's only a minor contusion."

_A what?_

"A bruise," Elrond defined. "Nothing that a bruise pack can't heal. I obviously can't use the bruise balm because of your long hair. I'll go get it while I dress, it's just in my room."

Legolas nodded his thanks and reached for his clothes. Donning the garments, he smoothed the wrinkles self-consciously. 

"Legolas?" Elrond called from behind the curtain covering the balcony entrance. 

"I'm ready."

"Sit on the bed while I hold the pack against your head."

Legolas flinched and squirmed. 

"Sit still, it's not going to hurt that much if you stay still," Elrond said firmly. 

Legolas gave Elrond an apologetic look and sat still as he gently pressed the pack against his head. It was cool and reassuring. Legolas sat in a more relaxed position as he felt the pain recede.  

"All better now," Elrond smiled. "Would you like be to braid your hair before we go to breakfast?"

The elfling nodded enthusiastically and thanked Elrond. When the braids were done, both Elves walked to breakfast. Holding hands like father and son.  

**Please Review! I don't know when I can next update…Sorry that the chapter is short. Blame it on research assignments taking up my time. **


	11. Doubts and Questions

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings. Work of a genius.  A genius by no other name than Tolkien.  **

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok I managed to scrap up a bit more…I'm trying…more will come in due time…I couldn't update sooner also cos FFN got all clogged up. I couldn't access anything…they really need to get a larger server or something. **

**Farflung: **Thank you for your patience. 

**FrodoBaggins87:** I think it is kinda weird too but I thought all the Elves have braids in their hair and they kinda vary in style, so I just got this idea. Plus I get the feeling Legolas is still young and it is hard to braid your own hair, ever tried it?  It gets really messy. 

**PrincessSerenaXavior:** Thanks a lot.

**Starlit Hope:** Your review was so cute. I love Elrond and Legolas. 

**Lady Light:** You were first to review last chapter! Thank you.

**De@D EyeS SEe No FutURe, Blaaarg and anyone that I have missed:** Thank you for adding me to your favourites! Its an honour I appreciate very much! 

**Thranduil is back! …Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

**In Mirkwood, Thranduil's bedroom** 

Thranduil was already awake. He had barely slept that night, like a lot of nights. Ever since Legolas had left for Imladris an uneasy feeling had been stirring in his heart. It was guilt and he knew it but he didn't want to admit that he was wrong. Deep in his heart he longed to see Legolas, his one and only son.  

The king tossed again, not wanting to get up. He needed to know the results of the peace treaty and soon. If I form an alliance with Imladris, it would make Mirkwood stronger. But if Elrond does not consent…Thranduil frowned. He had not thought of that. What if Elrond did not want to form an alliance with Mirkwood? The king turned over in his bed, the doubt seeping into his mind like a sponge soaking up a puddle of ink.   

**In Imladris, Great Hall**

Elrond walked in the Great Hall with Legolas. No one on the table was surprised. Glorfindel had already finished his breakfast and had gotten some for both of them. 

"We were almost finished!" Glorfindel said hurriedly. "You are late and you are going to make us late for that meeting with your advisors!"

"Glorfindel." Elrond raised his eyebrows calmly as he spoke. "I can postpone the meeting until this afternoon. Don't stress. You are always telling me not to." He smiled. "Plus, wasn't the meeting set for…uh…tomorrow morning?"

"WHAT?!"

"I think that you might have gotten your dates mixed up. I am sure that it was tomorrow."

"Then what…how…" Glorfindel looked ready to pull his hair out. 

"Don't worry about it. I'll check the schedule later." Elrond said practically. 

Glorfindel relaxed but he still looked a little tense. The twins snickered evilly before giving their father an innocent smile. Legolas looked puzzled. Elrond serenely sat down to have his breakfast, taking his time. 

**In Mirkwood, Throne Room**  

 Thranduil was still worried about the outcome of the treaty, convinced that something was going to go wrong. He didn't know why he felt so insecure, his confidence was failing him. 

"My king…" an advisor approached Thranduil hesitantly. 

"Yes," Thranduil said tiredly. He looked distractedly out the window, unconsciously looking in the direction of Imladris. "What now?"

"You missed your breakfast, My King. Would you like me to bring it for you? It is late morning…"

"No, I am not hungry." 

"Perhaps you would like an early lunch?"

"No, I do not think that I will be hungry for a while. Thank you." The king waved his hand in dismissal.

"Very well." The servant quickly exited the throne room. The king is really agitated today. He must have too much on his mind, he thought. 

In the throne room, Thranduil was pondering again. A sudden realisation made him stop in the midst of his thoughts. If Elrond refused to agree to an alliance…it could create unrest and rivalry between the two Elven cities. To make matters more complicated, Legolas was staying in Imladris. This would give Elrond the upper hand in the matter because he has a hostage to bargain with and to ensure that Mirkwood did not attack, Thranduil was obsessively theorising in his head. The king was horrified at the possible outcome it the treaty was botched. He began to formulate a plan in his mind to solve this problem. 

**In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms**

The healer began to clear the dishes away with a smile. "You finished your breakfast…almost," she added when she saw that a tomato had been uneaten. "You should eat all your vegetables," the healer said sternly.

Herendil and Meleris looked at each other. 

"You should," the healer said more firmly.

"Later," both of them said in unison. 

The healer rolled her eyes in annoyance and amusement. Secretly, she was pleased about her patient's progress although she would admit it. Just in case.  

Meleris took out his book and continued to read aloud. Herendil listened intently, captivated by the stories. 

**In Imladris**

Elrond had just finished his breakfast. 

"You certainly took as long as possible," Glorfindel muttered under his breath. "You probably did it on purpose."

"I heard that," Elrond said. 

The twins laughed as they saw Glorfindel being given the well-known Elrond glare. It was the one they were often at the receiving end of, except this one was friendlier. 

"You have lessons today-" Elrond began. 

"But Ada!" The twins protested loudly. 

Elrond held his palm up to silence Elladan and Elrohir. "I know. As I was saying, you have lessons today, just like a normal day, but I have decided that your lesson time will be halved."

"Wha-"

"Let me finish talking. Don't interrupt me. Where was I? Yes - Your lessons will be shortened so that they only run from after breakfast to lunch. From then on you are free to spend the time as you like."

"What about Legolas?" Elladan interrupted. 

Elrond gave the elder twin a warning glance, his patience was wearing down.  

"I'm sorry." Elladan bowed his head. 

"Never mind, just don't do it. If Legolas does not mind, he could probably accompany the both of you in your lessons," Elrond suggested. 

"I don't mind. I had to take lessons in Mirkwood as well," Legolas consented. _Etiquette lessons, history, diplomacy…learning to be a Lord is almost the same as learning to be a King right? In any case, Elladan and Elrohir will be going too. I wonder what it is like to have lessons with more than one pupil… _

"Well then, everything is set," Elrond said. He looked at the twins who appeared to be disappointed. They were both looking downcast. "I know you don't like lessons but you need to take them. You just had a holiday, I can't always give you days off." 

The twins sat in a sullen silence. 

Finally Elrond succumbed. "Oh alright," he sighed. "You two will be the death of me. Your lessons will begin tomorrow."

"Thank you Ada." The twins stood up to give their father a crushing bear hug. "We love you."

"Now go off to play," Elrond said. 

When all the elflings had gone, Glorfindel remarked, "You spoil them too much. They are manipulating you. You realise that they weren't really _that _upset about your decision…right? They probably just wanted more time off."

"I know," the Elven Lord moaned. "I fell right into their trap without realising it. They know that I hate to see them sad. I love them too much."

"It is better than loving them too little. At least they _might _behave better with Legolas attending their lessons," Glorfindel said optimistically.

"I hope you are right. Imagine triplets running around Imladris…" Elrond said curiously. 

Glorfindel groaned loudly.

** In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms**

 The healer walked into the room, hating to disturb the peace between the two friends. "I am truly sorry for my interruption but the King wishes to see you Meleris. He said that it was extremely urgent and important," the healer told him. 

Herendil was curious. "Is it about the…" he stopped at Meleris' silencing look. He decided to change the question. "Why does he want to see you again so soon?" he asked his friend. 

"I honestly don't know," Meleris replied in relief.  

"You have not been summoned, Herendil, and you have not healed adequately to leave the Healing Rooms. You cannot go," the healer said gently. She knew that Herendil really wanted to go with Meleris. 

"I will be back soon," Meleris promised. 

"Tell me everything," Herendil said insistently. 

"I will. Every detail," Meleris reassured confidently. As he left he could hear Herendil wishing him luck and he smiled, despite his nervousness. 

"Don't stress yourself in his absence," the healer warned. "He can take care of himself. The king just wanted to talk to him. Your friend will keep his word. He cares a lot about you."

"How do you know?" Herendil asked inquisitively. 

"Because…" the healer said with a mysterious grin. "You should know the answer anyway."  She did not answer Herendil's probing look. Instead she left, leaving Herendil to search the silence for an answer.  

**Please Review! **


	12. Everything is Alright

Disclaimer: Tolkien's masterpiece. I'm just messing around with it.   

**Author's Notes:**

**Just to say that progress is snail pace…got a major science assignment. It will take four months to do!!! (This is true, it has to have a minimum requirement of three months of effort) I swear teachers are trying to kill me…**

**Amariel Greenleaf: **I read every review I get…probably more than once cos I am going so slowly. Don't worry. I hope it will be a good ending but I don't know. It really depends on my moods and life I guess. To be honest, life sucks a lot sometimes. 

**Crimsonskye:** I'm here…

**Cherryfaerie:** Nup. No slash. Just a reminder, I go for deep male and male friendships. Guys can be great friends but still not be gay. There won't be any romance in this story I think.  I can't write romance for the life of me.

**Angelic star:** I will need the luck. Thanks. 

**Kerla: **First to update last chapter. Thank you so much!

**Ayla Pendragon, legolas1fan, BonBon88 and anyone that I have missed:** Thanks for adding me to your favourites! Words just aren't enough! 

**More…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

**In Imladris, Gardens**

"We pulled it off!" Elladan jumped excitedly. 

"It worked…" Elrohir said in surprise. 

"AGAIN!" both of the twins laughed. 

"I wonder how many times we have used that classic trick on Ada!" Elladan said mischievously. "I never thought it could work more than once."

"So, what do you want to do Legolas?" Elrohir asked. 

"I dunno," Legolas mumbled. He could feel his ears growing hot. _I don't know any games. Father wouldn't let me play with other people. _

"Why don't you suggest a Mirkwood game?" Elladan said. "I'd love to see what different stuff you play."  

"I dunno. I didn't usually play anything," Legolas said. 

"Ummm okay," Elrohir said. He could feel Legolas' stiffening. 

"Want to prank Glorfindel again bro?" Elladan beamed impishly. 

"Yes," Elrohir agreed. "Didn't you think this morning was so funny?"

The twins howled, rolling on the ground. 

"I can't believe you can up with the idea to mess up Glorfindel's diary!" Elladan said, slapping his brother on the back. 

"Well, I thought that your room was right next to his and easy to get into!" Elrohir responded. 

"Did you see the look on Ada's face?"

"Better yet, the look on Glorfindel's face…"

They laughed again. 

"Why say you, Legolas, to another prank?" Elrohir asked. 

Legolas was unsure. "Will you get in trouble?" 

"Nah…he'll let us off…" Elladan said. 

"…eventually…" Elrohir said. 

Legolas still looked uncertain. 

"Come on…It'll be harmless ok? I promise it will be," Elladan persuaded. "Lighten up."

"I've never done it before," Legolas frowned. 

"We can teach you then…it will be lots of fun…" Elrohir offered. 

"Okay," Legolas agreed. _I want to have some fun. It doesn't hurt to try things…I'm with the sons of Elrond. They promised it wouldn't be harmful. It was pretty funny this morning. _Legolas smiled. 

"Let's race to the fountain…" Elladan suggested. 

All three of them ran as fast as they could, laughing as they went. 

**In Mirkwood, Throne Room**

Meleris bowed to Thranduil. "My great King of Mirkwood, I am at your service." 

The king ignored the greeting, launching straight into business. "I have come to a decision regarding the writing of the statement. How are you going along?"

"To tell you the truth, we have not yet started on it, My King," Meleris said nervously. 

"This will not be good news for you then," the King replied in a displeased tone. "I have decided, after consulting my advisors, that it would be best that we do not waste time. The statement has to be ready in one day. Two days have already passed, today is the third. I expect that the investigation would be over and done with as soon as possible because I have other matters to deal with. I will allow three days for the investigation so that the whole thing would be over in a week. It makes no sense to make the process more prolonged."

"My king-"

"There is no room to argue," the King's voice boomed authoritatively. 

"My king-" Meleris attempted again. 

"I have already made the decision."

"But-"

"Do NOT argue with me!" the King commanded. "That is an ORDER. Have the statement ready in one day. Good day."

Meleris closed his mouth, his lips in a thin line. This was the only indication of his displeasure. He bowed stiffly and left, his footsteps clicking heavily on the marbled floor.   

**In Imladris, Fountain**

Legolas was glad to be outside. _I love the feeling of fresh air and being free. _Legolas closed his eyes. 

"Ok…games first or a prank?" Elladan asked, assuming the role of a leader. 

After a pause Elrohir said, "Games…we can prank later when we have to go inside."

"Legolas?" Elladan asked. 

"Um…sure…games." Legolas looked at Elrohir. "Whatever you say."

"What do you want to play 'Ro?" 

"How about Seek 'Dan?" The twin returned the affectionate use of his nickname. They had called each other that when they were younger as they grew up, the name stuck. __

"Good choice. It will be even more fun because Legolas is here," Elladan smiled excitedly. 

Legolas looked anxious. "I don't know how to play Seek."

"Don't worry. The rules are…" Elrohir explained the rules of hide and seek patiently. "The only boundaries are no rooms and no further than the tenth tree from this fountain. The large tree over there…" Elrohir pointed to a majestic oak. "…is home or bar. You can't hide there. The person who is "in" counts to a hundred there. If I don't find you within half an hour, you have to try and run home before I tag you. You can hide in the gardens all around this area."

"When the person who is "in" finds you, you have to help them find the last person. That person is then "in" and then we start a new game," Elladan finished. 

The elder twin turned around and selected two shiny pebbles from the bottom of the fountain.  One was an ordinary black and the other was a brilliant green stone with flecks of purple. Elladan put the rocks behind his back, changing the order and then he held his fists out. 

"Which hand Legolas?" 

"Both," Legolas answered confidently. _I know this question. Both of his hands have the rocks inside them! _Legolas looked elated because he was proud that he finally figured it out. 

"Legolas?" Elrohir said nicely. "You can only choose one hand because you are trying to guess which hand has the pretty rock inside it."

"I don't understand. Why? I though Seek was about hiding…" Legolas was confused.  

"We haven't started the game yet. We are about to. You have to choose a hand. If you are right in guessing which hand has the pretty rock, Elladan is "in." If you are wrong, I am "in." This is a fair way of starting the game," Elrohir said enduringly. "Do you understand?'

Legolas paused and then nodded. 

"Which hand Legolas?" Elladan repeated. "Left or right is fine. Alright?"

"Right," Legolas answered. 

"Right?" Elladan asked. 

"Right." Legolas agreed. 

"Wait," Elrohir interrupted. "Do you mean right rightor right RIGHT?"

"Huh?" Legolas and Elladan said at the same time. 

"I meant _right_…" 

The twins groaned. 

"…as in opposite of left," Legolas finished. "Am I…"

The twins sighed in relief. 

"…right?" Legolas smiled mischievously. 

Elladan and Elrohir said, "RIGHT."

Elladan uncovered his left hand, revealing a black rock. "He was right," he said to Elrohir. 

They all laughed. 

"I'm "in." I will count to a hundred. Remember, you can't hide at home…" Elladan added. "One…two…three…"

Elrohir and Legolas were already gone, leaving Elladan resting on the huge tree, counting aloud with his eyes closed. 

Legolas ran towards the garden before stopping. What was wrong? Nothing at all. He was playing with children his age. He had friends. He felt loved. _Everything was ALRIGHT.  _

**Please Review! Just in case you haven't figured it out Seek is the Elven version of Hide-and-Seek…but then you guys are pretty smart :)   **


	13. Frayed Tempers

Disclaimer: Tolkien's masterpiece. I'm just messing around with it.   

**Author's Notes:**

**Another taste of Thranduil darkness…a longer chapter for those who reviewed!!! Yay! Six pages…**

**Farflung: **Thanks for being so understanding. You are right about the twins though…hehe…

**Irish QT:** Cute review :) 

**Marblez:** Right. 

**Tara:** You are absolutely right. Only that now that I have two English tasks, one history and that science task…that sucks…

**Kerla: **First to update last chapter! Again! You going for the record? ****

**Amariel Greenleaf, candidus-lupus-full Moon and anyone that I have missed: **Thanks for adding me to your favourites!

**More…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

**In Mirkwood, Throne Room** 

Thranduil barked at his advisor, who stepped out of the shadows of the room. Meleris had just left, he had never even noticed the advisor standing there. The king was obviously in a dark mood. "What did you think?"

The advisor visibly gulped. "It was fine," he lied. "My King." 

"I want you be honest!" Thranduil ordered. "Tell me! You are my most loyal advisor! I trust you with this investigation! I have only told you! Don't you owe me your honesty?"

"Of course," the advisor stammered. "My King." Then he composed himself, slowly. "I just do not with to offend you with my…blunt opinions."

"Tell…me…what…YOU…THINK," the King spat irritated. His hand tapped the throne in impatience. 

"I think that your decision was a clever one, My King," the advisor squeaked quickly. "The faster the investigation is, the less risk that other people will find out. Crimes do not happen much in Mirkwood. This news would spread like fire if it ever got out."

"That is better," the king calmed down a little. "This is why I trust you. Tell me what you think of Meleris and my dealings with him."

"I think that Meleris is an honourable elf, My King. He has good moral values and he is a valiant warrior. He gets his work done. I can see he cares for others. You dealt with him business-like. This was great and you wasted no time…but…you were…too…too…" the advisor stumbled. He didn't know how to put it in a nice way. 

"I want to know the truth. Tell me." The King's eyes flashed menacingly. 

"You were too harsh, My King."  

"Harsh? How?" 

"You seemed unwilling to understand him, My King. You did not let him speak. Nor did you explain to him your other…matters," the advisor answered unwillingly. 

"But they are none of his concern!" 

"Maybe so, My King. But if you had explained, you may have left a better impression on him," the advisor added. 

"You may go now," the King said without much emotion. "Thank you for your honesty." 

"My pleasure, Great King of Mirkwood," the advisor smiled and bowed. He knew that the King always tried to hide his feelings – but it actually hid the fact that he did care. The king never thanked anyone much, so it was definitely sincere thanks. The advisor also knew that this was the king's way of apologising. The advisor didn't know why the king trusted him so much or why he wanted him to be blunt. He never used to care about what other Elves thought of him…perchance, the king might change. For the good.    

**In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms**

Meleris entered the room, closing the door with a loud bang. His cheeks were flushed red, the tips of his ears crimson. "That son of an orc!"

Herendil looked at Meleris with concern. "Who? And where did you learn such vulgar language?"

Meleris blushed. "The King. And to answer your other question, the warrior patrols that look for orcs…"

Herendil face turned solemn at the mention of the king. "What happened?"  

"Do you want the good news first or the bad news?" 

"Uhh…can't it all be good news?" Herendil said. "Bad news first, I guess so we can end on a happy note…"

"The bad news is that the statement has to be ready in one day. The King said 'Two days have already passed, today is third.' He said that he had other matters to deal with," Meleris relayed. 

"Could you not ask him to give us an extra day?" Herendil said desperately. 

"If I could have been given a chance, trust me, I would!" Meleris snapped. His earlier encounter with the king had taken its toll on his patience and control. Now he was tired of it. "What don't you think I would not give for you to have an extra day? I wanted to ask but he didn't even let me say a single thing! He ordered me…he ORDERED me not to argue with him!"

"I didn't know…I didn't know…I'm sorry but I was worried about it…I didn't know," Herendil said softly. He knew that Meleris really cared about him, even if he was angry with him at the moment. This was the answer to the question. Meleris was willing to sacrifice a lot for Herendil. 

"It's alright. I'm sorry to have yelled at you, it's just that today was very trying that's all," Meleris said. His momentary anger was now deflated. "You didn't deserve that. 

"Are you angry with me?" Herendil asked quietly. 

"No," Meleris said truthfully. "I don't blame you for asking the question either. I would have too."

There was a pause then Herendil broke the stillness.   

"What was the good news?" Herendil said curiously. 

"Oh. The king wanted the investigation 'over and done with as soon as possible.'  He wants it over in a week because he doesn't want to prolong the procedure. This is good because it means it will not have to be as tiring for you. At the moment, you only have to hand in the statement," Meleris said. "We only have one day left." 

They both sat in a sober silence. "We have to get started. Will you help me?"

"Of course. Anything, my friend," Meleris said earnestly. 

"About what you said earlier…did you mean it? Truly?"

"Yes I did. I regret the way I said it and my anger but I don't regret the words that I said. I never did and I never will. There is nothing, absolutely nothing, that I would not give for you to have an extra day. Anything that will make you happy."

"Thank you for caring for me. You are a true friend to me. I wish I could thank you more." Herendil eyes glittered with moisture. 

"You have thanked me enough – by calling me as your friend. It's the highest title you could give me. Nothing else matters," Meleris responded. 

"No, nothing does," Herendil agreed. "…friend."

"Do you believe that you can do it?"

"I think so."

**In Imladris, Gardens**

_Where should I hide? I suppose I am good at one thing…_Legolas smiled. He knew where he was going to hide. 

Elrohir was also in the gardens. 

"Fifty…Fifty-one…Fifty-two…" Elladan's voice drifted, carried by the gentle wind. 

Elrohir knew his time was running out. Should I climb a tree? No. That is the first place Elladan will look. The younger twin looks around quickly. The fountain was quite big and Elladan wouldn't think to look there, he thought. Silently he walked past Elladan and climbed into the middle of the fountain. There were many marble statues standing in a ring with water cascading down. Elrohir had skipped delicately around the ring of statues and slipped inside the centre. He climbed onto one of the larger statues and held on. He found and ledge and swing himself into the hollow. He could see Elladan out of the eyes of the statue. 

Legolas was sitting high up in a tree, one of the highest ones he could find. He made sure that he was well camouflaged within the branches. From his vantage point he could only see Elladan. He wondered where Elrohir was hiding. 

"A HUNDRED!" Elladan said at the top of his lungs. "READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!"

Both Elrohir and Legolas tensed in anticipation as they heard Elladan's yell, holding onto their perches. The search had begun. 

**In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms**

"I still can't use my hands. They are bandaged," Herendil said glumly. 

"I know," Meleris said comfortingly. "I have everything here. Look on the bright side, you only have to talk."

"I guess…" Herendil seemed hesitant. "What do I have to do again?"

"Just say everything that happened in that room and what led to it, I suppose. It's fairly simple," Meleris said optimistically.

"It's not that simple." Herendil closed his eyes. "It's a very…long story. I am not sure if I'm ready to tell someone else. I'm sorry."

"What about what you said earlier? You are ready. I believe in you."

"I'm not so sure now. I thought I was. I don't feel ready anymore. Perhaps I was wrong. I don't really want to do this."

"I understand," Meleris said disappointedly, "if you do not feel that you trust me enough-"

"It's not that!" Herendil protested. "I've never told anyone as much as I have told you! Its too much. I just can't…"

"You can do it," Meleris encouraged. "I know you can."

"It is easy for you to say. You see everything as simple. You don't understand."

A silence settled heavily in the room until Herendil said, "Look. I just don't know if I can do it. I don't really want to press this matter anyway."

"Why not? Why won't you tell me?" Meleris pushed. 

"It's because you wouldn't understand. It's not as simple as you think!" Herendil shot back. "You think that this is a small thing!"

"This is not about that! I wasn't belittling your problems, I wanted to help you!"

"You can't help me and you clearly don't know a thing about my problems!"

"How do you know that I won't get it if you won't tell me!" Meleris said in an exasperated voice. "You barely tell me anything about you!"

"Maybe it is because you think you know me but you don't," Herendil said coldly. "You assume too much. How can I tell you if you are already questioning me? You don't believe me."

"No, this is where I am different," Meleris said. "You are questioning yourself and you won't let anyone help you. I believe you that you can do it."

"I should be able to make my own choices. I don't need you to do it for me. I just don't want to do it." Herendil glared at Meleris. 

"It is your choice then." Meleris walked out with this. 

When he had gone, Herendil thought that he would feel satisfied. I won the argument, his pride sung. Instead, it seemed that he was pushing his only friend away. He thought about his life and how it all changed. Legolas, Elrond then Meleris. 

**Flashback**

Herendil gently tilted the elfling's head up. "Look at me. I'm sorry. I'm not really angry at you. I was just worried…so worried about you. Don't do that to me again. I don't want you to be hurting alone."

"I hurt you by running away," Legolas grieved. 

"No. You didn't. By running away, you are avoiding your problems. You can't solve anything. You hurt yourself. Sometimes we all need to be alone, but sometimes we need a friend to help us. I promise I will be there for you, if you let me. You need to want to heal. Only you can heal your heart."

**End Flashback**

Sometimes we need a friend to help us. The words echoed in his mind. You are condemning yourself and you won't let anyone help you, Meleris voice said. Sometimes we need a friend…avoiding your problems…you hurt yourself…your choice then…your choice…your choice…

Herendil could see now. He had to return to Legolas, he had given his promise. Herendil was faced with the dilemma – his pride or his healing. Once again his pride had to give way. I have to follow my own advice. I need to be strong…for Legolas as well as me. I miss him and I miss Meleris…my friends…

"Meleris. I pushed him away. Meleris was right. I did need help. I am avoiding my problems. I pushed him away from me."

Herendil felt grieved. "He saved my life, he probably regrets it now."

"I'm so sorry Meleris. How can you forgive me? I'm so sorry…"

His bandaged hands covered his face, the clean linen wet with bitter tears. 

Please Review! (No, I did not mean for it to be a cliffhanger ok? It just happened because I was trying to write a longer piece and boom it crashed down on me. It is two pages longer than the average…so try and be happy.)


	14. Seeking Soulmates

Disclaimer: Tolkien's masterpiece. I'm just messing around with it.   

**Author's Notes:**

**This is a second chance for those who missed out first round. If you don't have an account at FFN, I would suggest you get one cos its useful if you ever feel lyk writing. Also, because its easier to get updates, you get them instantly. But if you don't get one, I totally respect your decision. I have a list for those who don't and want an e-mail when I update. I can't promise anything but you can tell me if you want to join. E-mail me, or say it in your review. I read all reviews. I won't promise cos I don't want to break it. And third choice is just pop in and check, I don't mind either. I usually updates Fridays and Saturdays. Although lately its been a bit out of the blue cos of school yea…woteva choice you make, I hope you read it but if you don't I ain't gonna mind…**

**WARNING! Next update will be late cos I have exams all of next week…**

**Starlit Hope: **You could join my list and I will send you an E-mail…I can't promise anything though. But FFN has stuffed up lately. I got 107 alerts today…hmm…just see how its goes, it should be fine.

**Irish QT:** Thanks for being so encouraging. 

**Kit CloudKicker:** Thanks. 

**Tara:** I hate facing up to life. Sometimes fantasy is more fun…*sigh*

**Feanen:** First to review for last chappie! 

**DJ TammyKat, koriaena and anyone that I have missed: **Thank you for adding me to your favourites!

**More…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

**In Imladris, Gardens**

Elladan was testing out his tracking skills. There were very faint footprints in the dry dirt. So faint that even Elladan, with his Elven eyesight, had to squint. He examined the ground. Yes, these looked fresh and were made by an elfling. Probably Legolas. He looked around the clearing. He noticed that the prints stopped abruptly at a tree. Elladan groaned, it was the biggest tree in the whole garden. He stooped to examine the bark. There were telltale signs that it had been recently climbed, a slight peeling in the bark where his foot had been. Smiling, Elladan climbed up the tree. 

Legolas knew that Elladan would find him. When Elladan had started to climb Legolas decided that he would climb down and change trees. So he synchronised his climbing with Elladan's so he wouldn't hear the rustling of the leaves. He climbed steadily and stealthily downwards. 

Elladan climbed up, looking up every now and then. When he reached the top, he stopped to catch his breath. Legolas must be a good climber; he's not here unless…Elladan looked around the tree. Up and down. He saw a flash of golden hair, definitely Legolas.

Legolas had stopped climbing. He was halfway down. 

Elladan scanned the area again and sighed. 

Legolas released his breath slowly and continued climbing. _I haven't been seen. Phew._ He went downwards trying not to make a sound. 

Elrohir was grinning. He knew that his brother was tracking Legolas down. He was safe for the moment. The sound of trickling water was slowly lulling him into sleep. Elrohir's eye's closed unwillingly as he fought to stay awake. 

Legolas had made it. Now he just had to find another tree to hide in. He smiled and turned…

**In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms**

Meleris was just outside, slumped in the corridor. It's not fair, he thought. I help him and all he does to repay me is with his wrath. He promised me his friendship. How can I forgive him? He hurt me so much. I cared about him, I really did.  

You think you know me but you don't, Herendil had said. Maybe it is true. I don't know about him. I don't know him at all. He was different…

**Flashback**

"Herendil?" Meleris asked tentatively. "Is that really you?" He reached out to touch the sub-supervisor as if to make sure that he was real. 

"Yes, that's me. I'm fine, thanks to you. I owe you my life. You saved me yesterday."

"It's nothing. You don't owe me anything. You would have done that for me."

"You didn't have to. You didn't have to stay up all night, watching over me." 

"I was worried about you, sir." Meleris said. 

"Don't call me that. I don't deserve to be called that by my saviour. Please call me your friend. I owe you my friendship." Herendil said emotionally. "Hannon lle, nin mellon. [Thank you my friend.]  

"I am honoured to have you as a friend," Meleris said lovingly. 

Both of them clasped each other's forearms and look in each other's eyes. The silence in the room was a comfortable one. It seemed that an eternity passed before they let go. 

**End Flashback** 

Meleris rubbed his forearm. The same one Herendil had held only days ago, when he was his friend. Was. A voice inside him protested…but friendship isn't like that. You go through thick and thin. Would he stay up and watch over Herendil again? He questioned himself. Yes, he would. Meleris sat there and collected himself, he would go to Herendil. Herendil meant a lot to him. He said that he would give anything for him. Meleris was not one to make a promise and break it. Meleris would give him his love. No matter what. 

Then he heard Herendil's voice.   

"Meleris." 

He was startled. Was Herendil talking to him? Meleris stood up. 

"I pushed him away. Meleris was right. I did need help. I am avoiding my problems. I pushed him away from me."

Meleris did not feel any satisfaction in hearing his friend admit that he was wrong. It made him feel sad. 

"He saved my life, he probably regrets it now."

No. No. I don't, Meleris thought. He strained to hear Herendil's voice. It was so faint. He touched the handle of the door but he did not want to intrude on his friend. It felt wrong to be listening to him but Meleris felt compelled to.  

"I'm so sorry Meleris. How can you forgive me? I'm so sorry…"

Herendil was crying. Meleris felt a tear slip down his face. 

Then strong arms held Herendil, surprising him. 

"Me too. I'm sorry for making you sad. But I wanted to help you," Meleris said. "I believe in you. You can trust me."

"It's just that it's so hard. I'm afraid of being helped and I'm too proud to ask for it," Herendil admitted.

"You don't need to. I will listen to you. I will believe you. I will be here to help you. Just trust me."

"I know," Herendil said, his tears abating. "I know I can." 

Herendil turned his head away to wipe his face. Then he looked at Meleris. 

They hugged each other, not wanting to let go. 

"Forever." Meleris tightened his hold on Herendil. Don't leave me, he was saying. 

"Never." Herendil leaned in the hug. 

"That's a long time for us Elves…" Meleris said. 

"A mighty long time," Herendil smiled. "I'm ready now. I have to ask you something, just to make sure…"

"Anything."

"Can you forgive me?"

"You don't have to ask. I already did, my brother."

Those two words poured out love from Meleris. Herendil had the answer to his question. It was the second time that day. But it did prove, that which doesn't kill us makes us stronger. The pair had been cracked, broken, shattered and repaired – all in a day. Only that this time, their bond was stronger than ever. 

It was then Herendil told Meleris his story. The full story, he left out no details. Sometimes they stopped to rest. Sometimes they stopped as Herendil composed himself. But Meleris was always there, writing the statement, listening. Meleris was shocked but he was honest. If Herendil asked him how he felt, he said exactly what was his mind. Herendil knew this and was grateful for it. 

"…and that's how I ended up here with you," Herendil looked away suddenly. Herendil feared that if he did look into his friend's eyes that he would see pity. 

Meleris said nothing but gently tilted Herendil's head to that he looked straight into his eyes. 

Herendil did not need to look twice. It was not pity Meleris gave. It was friendship. 

**In Imladris, Gardens**

…right into Elladan. Legolas shrieked then opened his eyes wide in surprise.  

"I found you!" Elladan said in a sing-song voice.  

"So you did," Legolas agreed. He was still breathing heavily, "You gave me a fright. How come I didn't see you?"

"That is because I have my tricks. Cheer up, I know the shortcuts so I can get down faster. Its harder to use the shortcut up though."

Legolas looked puzzled. 

"I'll show you later."

"Okay," Legolas agreed. "What do I do now?"

"You can help me find 'Ro. Did you see where he hid?" Elladan instructed. 

"No." Legolas shook his head. 

"We have to do this the hard way then," Elladan said. Then he reassured a nervous Legolas. "It's not that hard. It just takes more time. We'll find him. It's only a matter of time." Elladan's confident tone helped Legolas believe. _He said "we." We'll find him. _

Elrohir was asleep in deep dreams. A smile was on his face. He was slumped inside the hollow. 

Legolas and Elladan thoroughly checked every tree and shrub. _Where are you, Elrohir?_ Legolas frowned.

On seeing the frown Elladan said, "I can't find him either. He is hiding very well. I've already checked this tree three times."

Legolas heard the water and suddenly he got an idea. "We didn't check the fountain…"

"Oh Valar, I forgot!" Elladan chuckled. "No wonder we couldn't find him. He has got to be there. You are a smart elfling."

Legolas blushed as Elladan tousled his hair gently. "Come on," Legolas said eagerly. 

**Please Review! Btw, Someone tell me what an S&M club is. I'm dying to know. It was in a fan fic. Also what is AWOL? I don't get what it means. I'm just wondering… **


	15. Discoveries of Different Kinds

Disclaimer: Tolkien's masterpiece. I'm just messing around with it.   

**Author's Notes:**

**Soooooooooooooooooooooooooorry…I didn't update :( **

**I hate to keep you guys waiting but the truth is I'm really just kind of stuck on this story. I was heaps busy this week. I find it increasingly harder to write each section. I will keep to my promise that I will finish this…but I really am lost. I've started to read other fan fiction such as Harry Potter, POTC, Gilmore Girls, ER, X-men, Matrix and some other movies. To be honest, I haven't read a LOTR one in a while. I think I'm starting to drift again…I don't know…I really want to write and I feel guilty when I don't but I don't feel like anything is happening. Don't worry I won't remove or discontinue this…I just don't know if the ending will be good…sigh… **

**EVERYONE: **Thanks for everyone who answered my questions. I really wanted to know what the terms meant, you all have saved me from a lifetime of wondering what they are! I love you guys! 

**freak-pudding:** Thanks for breaking your normal tradition for me. I feel really special *hug*. Yes there is a lot more Thranduil, OCs, Twins, Legolas and Elrond. There will be more technical stuff when it comes to the investigation. Thranduil will be the judge so there is definitely more of him. He is the Mirkwood king after all.  

**Irish QT:** Thanks for the cute review. 

**farflung:** Ooh. That is a pretty long review. Thanks for explaining the S&M stuff. Now I'm getting scared that I'll turn into a sadist because of all this angst stuff…

**FrodoBaggins87:** Yes. The title of the chapter...I looked at it just now and thought Hey? It sounds like one of those newspaper columns about you know…looking for a relationship type…*shudders* 

**French Chipmunk:** You were first to update the last chapter! Coolies! 

**Lady of the Twilight Woods and anyone that I have missed: **Thank you for adding me to your favourites! Mwah! 

**More…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

**In Imladris, Elrond's Study**

Glorfindel and Elrond were planning the meeting for tomorrow. 

"You shouldn't have dismissed your advisors so quickly. We should have held the meeting today," Glorfindel said disapprovingly.

"But I wasn't ready for it and they deserve some time off. We had just done some diplomacy agreements with the Elves in Lorien. My advisors are tiring. They need some rest.  Besides, I can discuss the alliance with Mirkwood tomorrow morning. It is not an urgent matter," Elrond countered. "I'm sure King Thranduil is not hostile towards us. We are at a neutral stance at the moment, this is no threat to Imladris' safety." 

"Why did King Thranduil suddenly want to have an alliance with us? Is he hiding something from us?" Glorfindel wondered out loud. 

"I am unsure of his true intentions but I don't believe that the alliance was sudden. I have lost personal contact with Mirkwood for some time however I still kept contact at a diplomatic level. I always invite all the Lords from all the Elven realms to the annual festivities as a common courtesy and so does King Thranduil. I just never attended any of his functions, I preferred to send a representative. I believe that he does the same," Elrond explained. 

"Now that you talk about it, you two do have some things in common," Glorfindel remarked. "By the way, why did you decide to have Legolas attend lessons with Elladan and Elrohir?"

"I think that way Legolas doesn't have to worry about having no company. Plus, I can't look after him all day and I don't want him to feel lost or unwanted. Elladan and Elrohir have been skipping lessons for sometimes, even after their holding. Erestor told me, I asked him before dinner and he said that he would not mind teaching Legolas. I do not think that Legolas is much trouble."

"Yes, I agree with you. I know you really care about him but you really can't hover around him so much. The twins will have enough free time, their lesson time has been halved anyway. The only thing is Legolas will be taught the same lessons as the twins. He doesn't need lessons in diplomacy or lordship…"

Elrond smiled. "I think he will need the lessons alright after all he is training to be a King."

Glorfindel nodded then it hit him. "Pardon?" he choked. "Did you just say that he is training to be a King?"

"When I first saw him, I noticed that Legolas looked very familiar but I could not place my finger on it…then I realised he looked a lot like…" 

"Thranduil." Glorfindel finished Elrond's sentence. "So you are saying that Legolas is Thranduil' son?"

"That is correct. Legolas told me himself."

"You seem to find out everything," Glorfindel grumbled. 

Elrond raised his eyebrows and replied. "That may be because I am the Lord of Imladris."

"With twin hellions as your spawn," Glorfindel muttered under his breath. 

"They will grow up to be great Elves one day. I have faith in them," Elrond said, ignoring the negativity of the comment. He was obviously smiling although the Elven Lord looked stern. 

"I don't doubt that they won't. I only worry that Imladris would be turned into a giant prank factory. Not that is isn't already," Glorfindel complained. "They never change."

"I hope they don't. I love them just the way they are," Elrond smiled. "Didn't you say that I needed to be less serious and smile more?"

"Yes, but the twins drive me insane. Where are they anyway? It is almost time for dinner. Don't tell me they are late again. They will make me lose my hair more than a hairbrush could ever do."

"Don't be so vain," Elrond teased. "You take an hour to get your hair ready on most mornings."

"Who me?" Glorfindel looked around. "You are the one who keeps straightening your clothes all the time. Talk about conceited."

"I like to be neat not fancy. I do not straighten my clothes all the time. You look in the mirror too much. I know that you talk to you mirror every night before you go to sleep."

"Excuse me? I don't know what you are talking about. How would you know that unless you were looking?"

"I keep my doors closed."

"I like a breeze and I don't go around looking at people in their rooms. I don't have a mirror."

"You hide it inside your wardrobe."

"I do not."

Both of them mock glared at each other. Unfortunately, Elrond was a bit taller so he could stare downwards. Glorfindel looked away first much to Elrond's amusement. Changing the topic he said, "Lets go to dinner."

**In Imladris, Not a long way from the Great Hall**

Legolas laughed with the twins – both of them were trying to dry themselves. 

"You go us so worried and all the time you were asleep up in the fountain?" Elladan said. 

"Yes," Elrohir blushed. 

"You hid very well," Legolas complimented. "We couldn't find you until we started calling you."

"Still you didn't answer us for ages," Elladan said. "Now its dark and both of us are wet." With this he flicked his wet hair behind his ears. 

"Its not my fault. I couldn't remember how I got up there! It was really dark outside and inside! I didn't ask you to come up!" Elrohir protested.

"Well you certainly needed to be rescued," Elladan laughed. "I wonder what father will say."

"I don't think that he will be too happy…"

"…especially because we are wet…"

"…and we are late…"

"…for dinner…"

"…again…" 

Both of the groaned.

Legolas looked scared, "Is your Ada going to be very angry?"

"Nay, he will probably just lecture us," Elrohir mumbled.

"A long one," Elladan said. 

"Don't worry, he won't do it to you though," Elrohir reassured. "You are too good. He probably thinks that we started it."

"We did bro," Elladan added. 

They smiled mischievously, taking their time as they walked back. The twins were not worried at all about getting in trouble. 

**Please Review! Don't worry too much about the writing though. I should be okay. Pray for me…I promise that it will be longer next update. PROMISE.**

Btw, how is the grammar going? Any complains? I proofread about once nowadays. I don't have time to do it three times like I normally do :( Blame school. Assessment on Tuesday…  


	16. Trouble and Fights

Disclaimer: Tolkien's masterpiece. I'm just messing around with it.   

**Author's Notes:**

**Yay! Three pages longer! This is for those who reviewed! You keep me going. Fill up my gas tank! **

**Lady Light: **Yup. I love Legolas, Elrond, the twins and Glorfindel. One big happy family…

**Niniel28B:** I don't know about getting a beta. The problem about that is that I am a very random person…I will consider it though…but I feel that it could slow the updating down because I have to send my chapter to them. The thing is that I write at around 12:00 to one-ish throughout the week whenever I have time. I think it would be hard for me to update faster. I will consider it but I'm just letting you know why I don't have one…Thanks for reviewing!

**Maiden-of-Tears:** Your suggestion really helped me. I'm still kinda stuck but I'm slowly working it out…well sorta…at least I got this done. Thanks a heap! Btw, regarding your suggestion of drama, I am afraid that there is still more cutsy stuff before the actual drama. I did plan it but the investigation will take a while. I have to admit _Slave Prince_ was more of the hurt and _Brave Prince_ was more of the comfort…but there is still more to come…

**wolfwind:** This chapter is really for you. I really like your review. Let me give you a very mild spoiler…I don't think that the investigation will work as expected…Mwahahaha…sorry that was really evil…

**Spencer:** I understand what you mean. I read fan fiction for like 4 hours every night. Too bad I didn't so as well in the Maths test though…I really dragged down my average. 

**Haldir's Heart and Soul: **Thanks for understanding. It made me feel a lot better. 

**French Chipmunk: **You are first to review again! I feel loved :) *hug*

**Ithildiel, FRODO'S SWEETHEART, elfobssession2891 and anyone that I have missed: **Thanks for adding me to your favourites list! It's really encouraging! 

**Elrond's reaction…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

**In Imladris, Great Hall**

"Should we look for them? I am worried. It is dark…something might have happened to them," Elrond fretted. 

"Or they might just be too concerned in their games that they forgot about the time again," Glorfindel suggested. 

"But they have never been thirty minutes late. I already sent the servant to their rooms, just before dinner had started. They weren't there and neither was Legolas," Elrond said anxiously. 

"Knowing the twins, they are definitely up to something. I think that they have messed with my diary in my room. I wrote all the dates of the meetings in it," Glorfindel said sourly. 

The doors to the Great Hall opened then, to reveal Legolas, who was trying to hide behind the twins. The twins were soaking wet. There was silence in the room but most of the regular residents weren't surprised. Elrond motioned to the guests apologetically and everyone went back to eating.  

"Where were you?" Elrond said calmly. "I was worried about all of you."

Legolas cringed. Elladan and Elrohir avoided their father's gaze. 

"Don't worry Legolas, go and have dinner," Elrond smiled pleasantly. Turning to the twins he said firmly, "Come with me."

The twins exchanged their look and followed their father reluctantly. 

Once they were in Elrond's room, the twins knew that they were in trouble. Elrond was not a cruel father, he said, "Go and change first then I want to have a talk with both of you."

Elladan and Elrohir nodded wordlessly. They both went off to their rooms and peeled off their wet clothing. Changing into dry clothes, they towelled dry their hair as fast as possible. 

Elrond was sitting in his room thinking about what he should say to his sons when they were ready. 

Elladan and Elrohir walked in together. "We are really sorry Ada. We didn't mean to be late to dinner."

When Elrond didn't say anything, they continued to explain. 

"We were playing hide and seek with Legolas…" Elladan started.

"…Elladan found Legolas and then both of them went to look for me…" Elrohir continued. 

"…but we couldn't find him and when we called him…"

"…I had fallen asleep so I didn't reply…"

"…until I started yelling…"

"…it was really late by then…"

"Can one of you talk instead of two? It makes things a lot more simple," Elrond interrupted. 

"Sorry." Both of them said. 

"I'll explain," Elladan proposed. 

Elrohir nodded. 

"As I said, it was really late by then. Elrohir got scared-"

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did NOT!" Elrohir raised his voice. 

"DID SO!" Elladan matched his brother. 

"STOP IT!" Elrond yelled. "You two are already in trouble. I am losing my patience. If Elrohir said he wasn't scared, he wasn't okay? Just leave him alone, Elladan." Elrond looked tired. He had been very worried about his sons. 

Elladan glared at Elrohir who glared back. 

"Alright?" Elrond said authoritatively. 

"Yes Ada." Both of them said. 

"Shake hands," Elrond commanded. He had done this since they were young children. 

"Father!" Elladan exclaimed. On seeing his father's gaze he quickly shook hands with his brother. "Sorry 'Ro and I mean it."

"Sorry 'Dan and I mean it too," Elrohir looked into his brother's eyes. They told the truth. 

Elladan and Elrohir knew that they were in trouble and they really didn't want to make things worse but they did like to play with the boundaries sometimes. This drove Elrond crazy because he knew that his sons weren't bad kids. 

"Continue, Elrohir," Elrond sighed. 

"Um…it was really dark by then and I was hiding in a hollow in the fountain. Elladan came up to get me. When we were going down, we slid right into the fountain and got wet," Elrohir said. 

"Is this true, Elladan?" Elrond asked suspiciously. 

"Yes," the elder twin replied truthfully. 

"Do you know what the both of you did wrong?" Elrond sighed. 

"We were late to dinner and we arrived in an…inappropriate fashion," Elrohir answered miserably. "I'm sorry father."

"We are really sorry," Elladan said sombrely. "We didn't mean to make you angry with us. We didn't go to dinner purposely late. The game was only mean to be a short game but then…"

"I am not angry with either of you," Elrond said.

"You aren't?" Elladan and Elrohir said in surprise. 

"I am NOT angry but I AM disappointed in the both of you but I do understand that unexpected things do happen," Elrond looked at Elrohir. "I was really worried about you and Legolas. I thought that something bad might have happened. I know that you two like to play around but it really disappoints me that you don't listen to me. I know that you two play around with the rules but some are there for your safety. How would you feel if one of the three of you got hurt?"

The twins were shocked. "We never thought about that."

"This is what I mean," Elrond continued. "You two are old enough. You need to think about the consequences of your actions. It affects me too. What kind of Elven Lord do I look like if I can't even get my sons to dinner on time?  I don't blame you for what other Elves might think…but I do think that you have a responsibility as sons of a Lord to act your place. I don't mean to be stiff and serious all the time but there are appropriate times where you do things. You might mean well but you must learn that timing is very important. You know this and it disappoints me that you deliberately disregard the results of your actions."

"I am truly sorry Ada," Elrohir said earnestly. He felt tears prickling behind his eyes his father's disappointment hurt more than his anger ever could, hated to let his father down. "I really am," Elrohir's voice said shakily. "I don't want you to hate us."

"I am sorry too Ada," Elladan said. "I really did not mean to disappoint you."

Seeing how his sons were upset, Elrond felt compassion for them. "It's alright. Elladan. Elrohir. Listen to me." Both of the twin's heads snapped up. "You know that the both of you could try anyone's patience with your pranks. They annoy me sometimes…" Elrond smiled fondly. "Maybe sometimes more than that but you two do bring a smile to everyone's face. Whatever you do, I will NEVER hate you. I always love you and I want you to know that ok? Just try to stay out of trouble for the next few days and be nice to Legolas. Don't worry me like that again. "

The twins grinned. "Yes Ada."

"I really appreciate you two playing with him today. Treat him like he is family."

"Why?" Elrohir asked curiously. 

"Because I care about him," Elrond said softly. 

"Why don't you play with us too Ada?" Elladan's eyes sparkled. "You could always take another day off."

"Elladan," Elrond gave his eldest son a knowing look. "It isn't that simple. I can't just take a day off every now and then. I have things to deal with. You will understand when you take my place one day." 

Elladan looked at his father at a new perspective. 

"Being an Elven Lord isn't just a title or a status. It has a lot of responsibility to it. If I could I would spend everyday playing with both of you but I can't. I have my duty and you two have yours. That is why I want you to go to your lessons."

Both of the twins nodded. 

"Are you going to punish us like last time?" Elladan blurted out. They had to go to lessons for three full weeks or get totally grounded for a week. The twins had chosen that latter. Another time they had to do cleaning for four weekends. Like any Elfling, they hated to get punished but both of them knew that they deserved it. Elrond was fair and he always listened to his sons.   

"No," Elrond said. "Not this time, while Legolas is here. This is your last warning. If you are late again, you two will be punished."

"Thanks Ada," the twins chorused. They were glad they were going to be let off with a serious lecture. The guilt still weighed down on them a little. "And Legolas?"  

"What Legolas does not need is to be punished. It would not be good for him. He needs more confidence. What Legolas needs are friends around his age so all that I ask are you two to be there for him. I consider him as a son and I want him to be able to consider you two as brothers. It is a big responsibility but I know you two are ready for it." Elrond gave his sons a big hug. 

"Thanks Ada, for trusting us. Legolas is a really nice person," Elrohir snuggled up to his father. "He is a bit shy but once you get to know him, he is a good friend."

"I'm glad you think so," Elrond approved. "Now how about we go to dinner?"

All three of them lumbered down the stairs to the Great Hall, the twins skipping merrily down the stairs dragging their father with them to the great surprise of the guests.   

**In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms**

The statement had been finished. The pieces of parchment were rolled up and bound by several pieces of leather thread. It was sealed with wax to make sure that it was authentic and would not be tampered with during the course of the investigation. Meleris put it safely in one of the pouches on his belt, hidden under his robe. 

Herendil was totally exhausted and fell asleep after he saw that the statement had been completed. 

Meleris was really tired. He wanted to sleep in a bed, but he did not like the idea of leaving Herendil. 

The healer watched him from behind the door and decided to come in. She spoke very softly so that she wouldn't wake Herendil. "I know you don't want to leave him. A servant just told me that the King wants to see the both of you tomorrow," she frowned slightly. "I didn't want to disturb the both of you so I waited until now to tell you. The servant says that you were expecting this call anyway." The healer looked concerned and motioned for Meleris to follow her outside. "I know that this thing is not really my business and I do not want to pry into your matters. But…Herendil is my patient and I do not want him to be stressed. It would not be good for him. I have no authority against the King's orders, so I must let Herendil go. He would have wanted to come with you. Don't let him get too tired. The servants have heard that the King has been extremely moody lately. I worry that Herendil will get too tired. He is still not healed to his full health." 

"Don't worry…" Meleris tried to give a convincing smile. "I thank you for not asking and for trusting me."

"I always trusted you, ever since you first carried your friend into the Healing Rooms. I knew that you would care for him. I can only do so much but you have done more than any healer can. I can see that his heart has been lightened. He smiles," the healer observed. She paused. "There is an empty healing room along the corridor. You can sleep there. I understand that you want to stay with your friend but the room is close by and I think that you would be more comfortable sleeping on a bed after sleeping for days in a bedside chair," the healer gave a smile. "Plus, you have a meeting tomorrow. You want to wake up energised in the morning. Young man, it is getting late. You need some rest." She put her hands on her hips for emphasis. 

"Yes, Mother," Meleris, said as the healer escorted him to his room. 

**In Imladris, Elrohir's Room**

Legolas knocked timidly on the door. _I would have never dared to do this at Mirkwood. It is unthinkable to knock on someone's door after dinner…I hope Elrohir doesn't mind after what happened… _

"Come in," Elrohir said clearly. 

Legolas looked at his feet, his face was burning. _How do I ask him?_

"What do you need?" Elrohir asked nicely. He was confused about Legolas' embarrassment. 

"I wanted to uh…ask you something," Legolas mumbled. 

"Shoot away. Anything." 

"Was he angry at you?" Legolas voice was barely audible.

Elrohir was confused. He? "Oh…you mean Ada?"

Legolas nodded. "If it's too private then I can just go…"

Elrohir smiled. "No. You can stay…Ada wasn't angry with us although he was disappointed. We shouldn't have gone to dinner late and we should have cleaned up before hand but he said that he understood that unexpected things happen. He asked us to think about the consequences to our actions."

Legolas then asked a question that surprised Elrohir. "Do you hate me for getting you into trouble?" 

"Legolas," Elrohir said convincingly. "I don't blame you and neither does my brother. We got into trouble, you did nothing wrong. We should have known better."

"But…"

"We knew the rules," Elladan added. "He already warned us…"

Legolas eyes widened. "Did he punish you?"

"Luckily, no." Elrohir grinned. "This is the last warning though, Ada wants us to stay out of trouble."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. We should have though about it."

"Are we still friends?" Legolas asked apprehensively.

"Of course," Elrohir said. "I would never stop being friends just because I got into trouble. We'll stay together through thick and thin okay?"

"Hey! What's this about friends?" Elladan called out suddenly. His wet hair was wrapped in a towel. 

"Nothing. You shouldn't listen in on us. Stop being such a nosy Elf Elladan," the younger twin teased. 

"What did you say?" Elladan threw a pillow at his brother but it hit Legolas instead. 

Legolas grinned and smacked Elrohir with it. 

"Oy!" Elrohir grabbed a pillow and hit Elladan then he swung around to fight Legolas. 

All three of them fought with the pillows. Both Elladan and Elrohir had to defend themselves as Legolas viciously attacked them with a fluffy blue pillow. When it was over they all collapsed on Elrohir's bed, catching their breath. Elladan managed to return to his room and Elrond tucked him in. Legolas, however, had fallen asleep on Elrohir's bed. After tucking his youngest son in, the Elven Lord delicately carried Legolas next door – he thought that Legolas would be more comfortable waking up in his own room. He smoothed out the wrinkles on the bedspread and gently kissed him goodnight. 

**In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms**

Later on in the night, the healer checked to see that Herendil was sleeping soundly. She carefully tucked him in, not wanting to wake him. She walked quietly past Meleris' room but not before leaning against the doorframe of the room, listening to his soft breathing. From the faint light in the corridor she could just see his sleeping form. His chest was rising and falling rhythmically.  

**Please Review! Do you think that Elrond is a good father? Did you like this chapter…EIGHT PAGES in total! I do apologise for any spelling errors. I spent a long time trying to write it and I wanted to post it in time so I only proofread it briefly. Btw, what exactly IS a muse? **

Next chapter will signal some bad vibes for all you pessimists out there…like me… 


	17. Approaching Storm

Disclaimer: Tolkien's masterpiece. I'm just messing around with it.   

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok…how did I get here…I don't know…this is a very weird chapter where everything is split into threes (Legolas and the twins, Glorfindel and Elrond, Herendil and Meleris). I don't know how I'll manage… **

**Everyone: **Thanks for telling me what a muse is. You guys are so kewl. Now I finally get the meaning of all these words that I can never find in a stupid dictionary. Thanks. 

**Vicki Turner: **Um…You are totally correct for that part…I get it. I just got both of them twins mixed up. I mean they are SO similar. LOL. Don't worry, I'm reloading that chapter with this one. Thanks. 

**Alexi (elf):** Arwen is in Lorien. Thanks for the review. 

**farflung:** Nice analysis. I love your summaries. Btw, the plot will thicken but the point is that it is supposed to bring them together. I don't know about Thranduil and Elrond. I haven't exactly thought about that yet…hmm…

**FrodoBaggins87:** I would say more blessed than luck. Thanks anyway. 

**scarecrow975:** You are no bother. It's my pleasure. I just hope that I remember to send you an e-mail. Thanks. 

**~Angel~:** This sounds cheesy but you ARE an angel. *Hug*

**Autore:** Thanks for the detailed explanation of what a muse is. I liked it. 

**Lady Tolwen:** I know. I read the book but in my world things are a little warped yeah. It's a common misconception that I used so I could create some common ground between the characters but for the record you are completely correct. I understand your comment and I do appreciate that you were in a hurry. So do forgive any errors in my story because I'm usually writing bits at a time. Continuity is a thing I strive to achieve. Thanks. You are a fast reader though…unlike me. 

**feanen:** First to review the last chapter. Thanks, my faithful reviewer…

**A. M. Monroe, KissTheRainGirl12489 and anyone that I have missed: **Thanks for adding me to your favourites!

**Bad vibes…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

**In Imladris, Elrond's Room**

Elrond was already awake but he lay awake on his bed, trying to get an uneasy feeling out of his mind. He did not know what was wrong but something, an instinct, told him that today would be a bad day. 

Tiredly, Elrond got up and walked to his balcony. If he were hoping for comfort, he would not find it here. The clouds were uncharacteristically grey. The air was thick and damp. Everything was still but not serene. It seemed that the day was calm but it was more of a calm fury just before a storm. The sun was hidden from view, its cheerful beams of light were concealed by the blackening clouds that threatened to cover the sky. The trees seemed restless, their leaves rustling strangely. 

The Elven Lord heard footsteps behind him and he shuddered involuntarily. Glorfindel put his hand on Elrond's shoulder. 

"It is early. I thought that I would wake you up so you could prepare for the meeting after breakfast…" Glorfindel explained. "You seem tense this morning. Are you alright?"

"Yes," Elrond replied hesitantly. "Something tells me that today will not be a good day."

"Its just the wild weather. It's the summer storms. You are nervous about the meeting, its probably nothing," Glorfindel assured. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ears.   

 "You are right. I am just nervous. Its nothing," Elrond said unsurely. He did not know if he was trying to convince Glorfindel more or himself. It was when he was walking he realised that Glorfindel had lied – it was early autumn. The summer storms were already over. 

**In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms"

Herendil woke up abruptly. He was alone. He could see that it was just the early hours of the morning. Had Meleris left him when he needed him most? Herendil felt worried. Where was the statement? More importantly – where was Meleris?

Herendil got up shakily without any support, wincing with the effort.

"You sit back down young man," the healer ordered from the entrance of the room. She saw Herendil's effort and was pleased with the progress, however, she didn't like the fact that he decided for himself that he had healed enough. "You are very lucky that you did not hurt yourself trying that," the healer scolded. "Don't try that again if you don't want to stay in bed for another week. It's good that you are up early. I want to examine your injuries to see how they are healing."

Herendil reluctantly sat down to be examined. 

"How do you feel?" the healer asked as she took his hospital tunic off. 

"Fine," Herendil answered absent-mindedly. 

The healer stopped. "You are worried about your friend?" 

"How did you know?" Herendil said suspiciously. The healer always seemed to know what Herendil felt. He felt very exposed around her not just physically but mentally. He subconsciously covered his naked torso with the blanket. 

"Relax. Anyone would know," the healer said. "You two act like brothers." She gently pulled the blanket from his body. "Your friend is still probably asleep. He was tired last night. He is in the other Healing Room. I thought that he would be more comfortable sleeping in a bed. Your friend wanted to be close to you." 

Herendil quietly breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow, the healer always knew what to say. 

"I want to check on you just once more before you commence you activities for the day." The healer gave Herendil an encouraging glance. "Show me your forearm," the healer instructed. 

Herendil obeyed. 

The healer removed the bandages gently and then put some ointment in it. "This is probably the last time your forearm has to be re-bandaged. Starting from tomorrow, you can try using it. It has been a little over a week since you came here. The muscles and blood vessels would have healed, but I don't want you to overdo it because they are still delicate." The healer took Herendil's right hand and put it in front of her. She unwrapped the gauze and scrutinized it. "You right hand is fine. The glass did not cut it badly and there is not infection. The cut has healed well. Just be careful when using it." 

Herendil gave the healer a small smile. "I will be." 

The healer returned it as she pushed the sheets back to reveal his legs. Although this was not the first time she did this, Herendil still felt embarrassed. He was wearing nothing but a cloth. Her cool hands were soothing as she removed the bandage. She observed the cut. 

The healer said, "You want the good news or the bad news."

"Just tell me the plain facts," Herendil said irritably, his embarrassment temporarily forgotten. "I can handle the truth."   

The healer looked at Herendil and gave a sigh. "Your leg has healed, this is the good news. The bad news is that it has healed so well I can take the stitches out. This will hurt quite a bit. I can't to give you any drugs for the pain…"

Herendil looked crushed. "Why?"

"I was told not to. You have to see the King and you need a clear mind. If you ask me anyone would think you were going to be tried for something," the healer commented more to herself than to him.  

Herendil didn't answer. He couldn't tell her about the investigation. She was already too close to the truth. She read his silence and thoughtfully avoided the topic as to not to make him feel uncomfortable. Herendil was thankful that this healer did have feelings for her patients and that she respected her patient's confidentiality. 

Finally the healer said, "I will have to take the stiches out, put antiseptic on it and put a thin bandage on it. Just in case. For today, it will hurt a bit when you first walk on it. The muscle will have to get used to the weight. Take it slowly and don't rush it. Do it a little at a time." 

"But…"

"Unless you want someone to carry you. It could be arranged." The healer gave a very convincing mischievous look. 

"I'll be careful," Herendil agreed quickly. 

"In a week, it should be as good as new," the healer said optimistically. 

Herendil looked like a young child who had been given a big present. 

"I said SHOULD BE so don't get you hopes too high," the healer warned. "This will hurt." Quickly she dipped a cloth in antiseptic and started removing the stiches – tenderly but firmly. They were small but there were lots of stitches to remove. They had to come out completely otherwise there could be an infection. She looked at Herendil, who had closed his eyes and was biting his lip. Herendil was silent through the whole treatment. He had let his long hair fall in his eyes to conceal the tears that had escaped his eyes. The healer pretended not to notice so that she wouldn't hurt his already shamed pride. She averted her gaze from Herendil as she put the salve on. She could hear him breathing heavily. 

"I've finished fixing your thigh," she said with concern. "Can you please turn over? I want to check the rest of the cuts on your back? I just want to check that they are healing well." The healer didn't humiliate him by asking if he was feeling okay. He didn't need to be asked right now. 

Herendil grudgingly turned over. The healer treated the rest of his cuts in record time. She flipped him over again, propping extra pillows behind him as he pulled the sheet up to hide his legs. She tucked the sheet in and smoothed the wrinkles on his bed. 

"Thanks for…being caring," Herendil mumbled. He was grateful that his hair covered his burning cheeks.

"It's my job." The healer gave a light-hearted reply. Then she pointed to him, "It's your job not to stress yourself today."

"Yes Mother," Herendil replied. It was now more of an affectionate nickname both he and Meleris used. 

"Good morning Mother," Meleris said cheerfully. He strolled in wearing deep green robes with a shimmering trim. He had a bundle with him, which he placed on the bedside as he casually sat next to his friend. 

The healer smiled and served them breakfast. "Eat up, it's your big day."

Two sets of eyes rolled. 

**In Imladris, Great Hall**  

Elrond felt very edgy – more so than usual the twin's had noticed. They were prompt for breakfast, wearing similar outfits. Elrond could see that they had made an effort to be tidy. Legolas was wearing one of Elrohir's "princely" outfits again. This time it was a shimmering blue robe. 

"Morning Ada," the twins said. 

"Morning," Elrond gave a tight smile. No matter what, the twins always made him smile, even if it seemed a bit forced. 

"Good Morning Elrond," Legolas addressed the Elven Lord politely. 

The twins ate, making small conversation to Legolas and Glorfindel. Elrond did not participate much in the conversation, his mind was preoccupied. 

When Glorfindel noticed that Elrond had finished eating, or rather stopped eating, he asked respectfully, "Are you finished?"

"Yes," Elrond said. He stood up abruptly, "Will you excuse us? We have to attend a meeting."

"Sure, Ada." Two voices said. 

"Certainly, Elrond," Legolas agreed. 

If Glorfindel noticed Elrond's unusual behaviour, he did not show it. "Don't forget you classes," Glorfindel reminded the twins. He gave them a glare for measure. 

The twins acquiesced more compliantly than usual. 

Did the twins just agree to classes? Did Elrond just act as moody as the twins? Imladris is turning strange, Glorfindel shook his head and followed Elrond out the door. 

"You are brooding about something," Glorfindel said. 

"Something doesn't feel right. I know I don't have the gift of foresight but I have a feeling that something will go wrong." 

Glorfindel raised his eyebrows. "I thought you weren't the type to believe in omens. Look, even you know that feelings can lead you astray. Maybe it is just a feeling. Maybe its nothing."

"But what if it is? I have a feeling that something will happen to the twins. And Legolas," Elrond said vehemently. 

"But it is a _feeling_ correct? You can't do anything about it at the moment. If it happens it will happen. Imladris is a safe place."

There was a long silence. 

"You lied this morning." It was a statement, not a question. Elrond frowned.   

Glorfindel did not deny this. "I know. I wanted to make you feel better. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I suddenly feel like this…"

"It's your "father side" trying to take over. You have business to do today so it is jealous," Glorfindel laughed. His humour lightened Elrond somewhat. "Or maybe the twins are rubbing off on you. Them and their moods."

"Hey! If I sound like the twins then what would that make you? Me?"

"No way! Who would want to sound like you?" Glorfindel was glad that his teasing had taken Elrond's mind off his worries. It was just a feeling after all. Nothing was going to go wrong. Why should it?   

**Please Review! Is there a storm coming? Wait to find out! **

**Please note that my next update will be on WEDNESDAY OR THURSDAY because I have church camp next weekend. That will be your chapter for next week so don't miss it!  Btw, anyone know what bdsm is? Is it related to s&m? I found it in some Harry Potter story I was reading…Also just wondering what is 'bling bling'?**


	18. Dangerous Assumptions

Disclaimer: Tolkien's world. I'm adding pieces to it. LOL.  

**Author's Notes:**

**Things start happening again in this chapter…Review please… Hopefully my story will all work out. I still have some very large holes that I don't know what I should do with. The return journey is much more hard to write than I thought it would be…**

**KitCloudkicker: **Sorry. No cliffy intended. NO. Really. 

**Musicstarlover and Vicki Turner:** Church camp is a camp where you go to learn more about God and spend some time in *fellowship* with friends and sometimes family (which we affectionately call brothers and sisters.) It's fun…and it's a Christian camp. Yes, I'm a Christian, which is why I don't write slash pairings…

**Lady Tolwen:** "He Led Her On" was good. Interesting characterisations. Very very creative. 

**blue4dogs:** First to review last chapter! Thanks!

**MORE…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

**In Mirkwood, Healing Rooms**

Herendil was now dressed in formal robes. Meleris had gotten some from his room. After all, Herendil couldn't exactly go to see the King in a hospital gown. It would have been funny though, Meleris thought with an evil grin. Herendil fitted Meleris' clothes loosely. Herendil was skinny with lack of exercise for a week, he felt self-conscious.  

"Don't be so vain, you look handsome as. Now that you are ready, let's go. We don't want to be late," Meleris said. 

"It's heaps early," Herendil protested. "I'm not vain. You are."

"Suit yourself. Stop complaining. The healer told me that it would take a while for you to walk," Meleris reminded him. "Or do you want me to carry you?'

"I can walk. I'm not an invalid. I don't need any help at all," Herendil mumbled. He tried to get up too fast and fell promptly in Meleris' strong arms.   

"Sure you don't," Meleris said sarcastically. "Slowly. One foot in front of the other."

After several minutes, Herendil's leg's had gotten used to supporting the weight again. Herendil was smiling from ear to ear. Meleris held the door open for him, helping him through. As the door closed, the healer beamed triumphantly and tears fell down her face. She wiped them away without feeling ashamed because she was proud of Herendil. She had watched the whole feat.  

**In Imladris, Meeting Room**

Everyone stood up as Elrond came into the room. They all sat down. 

Elrond spoke, "This meeting we will focus on the proposed alliance with Mirkwood. I have the parchment here that the messengers from Mirkwood delivered." Elrond unfurled the piece of parchment in the centre of the table. 

"With all due respect, Lord Elrond," one of the advisors began. "Don't we need a representative sitting in this talk? It is about an alliance with another Elven Kingdom after all…" 

"One of the three representatives was unfortunately killed by an orc on their journey to Imladris. The other had to go back because they were brothers and was bound by Mirkwood customs to return the body to their family," Elrond explained unwillingly.  

"But what about the third? Can he not sit in the meeting in place of the other two?" the advisor pressed.   

"No, he cannot," Elrond said, more sharply than he intended to. "He is a minor."

"I don't wish to question you, but don't you think that a minor is better than no representative? Perhaps he could he sort out some of the conditions of the alliance."

"No," Elrond snapped. "He is younger than the twins. I do not think that it is suitable to subject him to a meeting."

The advisor backed off and nodded mutely. He knew to leave Elrond alone when he was in that "fatherly" mode. Elrond was very protective of his sons. The advisor wondered whom this minor was that Elrond seemed to be so fond of. Rumours were around Imladris that Elrond hated Mirkwood. Why would he be nice to a representative? The advisor wondered. Maybe its because he's a minor, the advisor concluded. 

"Glorfindel? Would you mind reading out the conditions of the alliance please?" Elrond said tiredly. "As per custom, it will be read three times."

Glorfindel picked up the parchment and started to read the conditions out aloud. This meeting was not starting out good. 

**In Imladris, Lesson Rooms**

The twins were sitting quietly. Legolas was beside them. They were working on the history of Imladris and the alliances they held. 

"Let's draw a large map of alliances and date them," Erestor said. 

All three Elflings crowded around the table. 

"This is a game. I will give you a different coloured crayon each. You have to put as many alliances from as many battles as you can. They one who has the most wins," Erestor smiled. To Legolas he said, "I know that Mirkwood is a bit different and you are younger so just do your best. Alright?"

"Right." The three Elflings burst into laughter. 

"What is it that you find so amusing?" Erestor asked confused. 

"Just a joke," Elrohir said. 

Erestor shook his head and said, "Ready?" 

The three elfling's spaced themselves around the large piece of parchment.

"Get set."

Each person grabbed a crayon. Elladan was blue. Elrohir was red. Legolas was green. The twin's faces were masks of complete concentration. For once, Erestor thought, fighting a smile. 

"Go!"

**In Mirkwood, Somewhere in the Corridors**

"We are going to be late," Herendil groaned. He was sitting down for the tenth time. 

"It is okay. I can explain. Take it slowly, you don't want to injure yourself."

"I know." Herendil rolled his eyes. 

"Come on," Meleris said encouragingly. 

Herendil got up, but he was aware that his rests were getting longer and longer. After all, he hadn't walked in a week. He had just spent the time lying in bed. 

"I don't think I'll make it," Herendil said uncertainly. 

"I do," Meleris said with a glint in his eyes. Without warning, he picked Herendil up and ran for the throne room. He ignored the servant's stunned looks as he sprinted past them. 

"Hey! What are you doing?" Herendil said. Meleris only laughed. "Put me down right now. Hey! Put me down! I order you to…argh…are you listening?"

Meleris did not obey until they reached the door of the throne room. He put Herendil on his feet and said seriously, "Yes, sir."

"Why did you do that?" 

"To help you," Meleris answered simply, taking Herendil off guard. Herendil had not expected this response. Meleris silently opened the door and both of them walked in.  

**In Imladris, Meeting Room**

"Has anyone got any questions?" Elrond asked. 

"Forgive me if I am rude but I do not understand the need for this alliance with Mirkwood. We have not been allied since the last battle at least some a millennia ago," said one of the advisors. 

The other advisors murmured in an agreement. 

Another said, "Tis true Lord Elrond. Are you sure that this alliance is not…a trap of some sort?"

A younger advisor burst outright, "Thranduil must have some ulterior motive for this…"  

"No. Perhaps he genuinely wants to make up…"

"He can't be, he's always been that arrogant…"

Elrond held up his hands to silence them. "First of all, we are discussing the alliance with Mirkwood proposed by _King _Thranduil. This is not a debate about King Thranduil's character. Even if he is absent we should still respect his title. Secondly, I believe in peace. Is there any reason why we shouldn't be allied with Mirkwood?"

The advisors were silent. One advisor stood up and bowed his head, "We apologise for our behaviour from earlier on, Lord Elrond. We meant not deliberate disrespect towards King Thranduil. I just don't think this proposed alliance feels right…" The other advisors nodded.

"Apology accepted," Elrond said graciously. "But why?"

"Its just King Thranduil, Lord Elrond. It's just that he never was quite friendly with the relations from Imladris. I don't think that he has personally visited Imladris in the last millennia, let alone the last century. Its no secret that Mirkwood has never really gotten along with the Imladris folk."

"I support his statement, Lord Elrond. I propose that we refuse the alliance because the King of Mirkwood showed no personal interest in Imladris or it relations. It could be dangerous. I mean with everything we heard about Thranduil…"

Elrond raised his brows. "Dangerous? Refuse the alliance you say?" Elrond stood up. "Think about it. Would it be not MORE dangerous if we refused the alliance? It would be risking open warfare. What difference is this alliance to our alliance with Lorien? We are making peace, not war," Elrond was starting to sound aggravated. He didn't understand his advisors. "I chose you to help me make my decisions. I chose all of you because you knew how to make peace. This alliance is not personal. It is a diplomatic decision. What did you hear about Thranduil? That he is a great monster? You, my advisors, of all people are paying heed to gossip? Need I say that some decision regarding the whole of Imladris are not about personal relationships. It's a decision make for the sake of peace. Perhaps then we can establish a friendship. You are not even thinking about this at all. It's prejudice." Elrond paused. "We will continue this discussion after lunch AFTER we have all thought about it. You are all dismissed."

The advisors avoided his gaze and walked out of the room. 

"I wonder why I keep those advisor sometimes. They are going to drive me insane."

"Well, you have to keep them for one because they help you. Two, because they represent the residents of Imladris," Glorfindel answered bluntly. "You may be the Lord but you are choosing on behalf of the people. Didn't you say you believed that everyone should be able to know what goes on in Imladris? That you wanted to keep this an open realm? Elrond, you have the power to make the decision but the people influence your decision because the decision affects them. You wanted them to have a say, since you represent them after all."

"You are right, Glorfindel," Elrond sighed. "But I also believe in giving everyone a chance…"

"This is what makes you an ideal Elven Lord. You are compassionate, willing to listen. You are also willing to make changes but perhaps the residents are not quite ready to accept this," Glorfindel analysed.  

"Yes. I know that prejudices that lie between me and Thranduil…"

"I think you did surprise them by defending him. Everyone knows that you aren't the best of friends." 

"I think I feel this way because of Legolas. Half of me wants to refuse the alliance, to protect him." Elrond suddenly looked tired again. He had been trying to suppress his feeling for Legolas during the meeting. 

"But the other half of you tells you to give Thranduil a chance right? Because that is what Legolas would have wanted."     

"Legolas loves him still. I can see it in him. Even after what Thranduil did to him. I feel torn but I know I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of this decision. I see no reason why we shouldn't give the alliance a chance," Elrond reasoned. 

"I agree," Glorfindel said. "But first we have to get rid of the prejudices but maybe if we can convince them maybe to have a trial period perhaps it's a start. Of course you can always just order the decision anyway, you have the power to, I suppose…"

"No," Elrond shook his head sadly. "I want to make a decision that the advisors agree with. They represent the people. The people's influence should matter. I don't want to end up as some sort of corrupt dictator. As much as I could just order it, power comes with responsibility and respect. I will not allow the alliance to be completely refused but I cannot establish it completely without their approval. I respect my people and their wishes. I just have to hope that we can persuade them."

Both of them fell silent. It was still outside, but the sky was overcast. 

**In Imladris, Lessons Room**

Erestor was impressed by the effort the twins were actually putting into their work. He was stunned by the amount of knowledge Legolas knew for his age. Legolas was a special elfling – Erestor could tell that he was smart. 

He watched as the elfling scribbled the dates furiously onto the parchment. He was surprised that the twins actually did pay attention. Legolas must be a good influence on them, he concluded. 

"Five minutes to go," Erestor warned. 

The three elflings renewed their efforts to fill the piece of parchment up. Really, it was almost full. The writing was small as to squash all the information in. 

"Time's up." Erestor clapped. "I'm really proud of all of you. You did a much better…much better job than I though you could."

"Who's the winner?"

Erestor looked at the proportions of red, blue and green. "It's very close. Who do you think is the winner?"

"I AM!" Three voices cried out. 

"I agree…you all are winners. Elladan, you forgot the Battle of the Meneng IV. Elrohir, you forgot the Shileth Skirmish. Hmm…Legolas, what about the famous Fight for Freedom in 1320?"

"Erestor!" The elflings groaned. 

"Okay, Okay. I give up. You worked excellently. So well that I've decided to…give you the rest of the day off!" Erestor announced.

"Really?" Elladan asked sceptically. 

"You are kidding me," Elrohir quipped.

"No, I'm sure that your father wouldn't mind. Just don't bother him. He has an important meeting today. He needs to concentrate," Erestor explained. "You've completed all the work for today. You father only told me to run through the battles of the First Age today, you've done the all of them and extra."

"Thanks Erestor," the twins chorused. They gave him a hug. 

"Thank you," Legolas said shyly. 

"Shoo!" Erestor shoves them into the corridor playfully. "Don't come back!"

"We won't!" The twins promised. Then they linked their arms and headed for the Great Hall. 

**Please Review! Six pages! Yay! Thanks for the definitions yeah…I hope the characters are not getting too OOC. I'm trying! Honest! I know…I'm working on it…**

**For those who celebrate Easter, I hope you had a happy one…I just went to see "The Passion of Christ" around 2 days ago…very sad movie…**

Many apologies for this chapter being late, there was just too much stuff going on. Sorry guys…Blame it on the stupid internet connection…every time I wanted to update it wouldn't let me go on!!!!


	19. Foreboding Futures

Disclaimer: Tolkien's masterpiece. I'm just messing around with it.

**Author's Notes:**

**Hi! Long time no see I guess? I'm sorry about the long wait. No, I have not abandoned this story but it will take time. I'm currently writing now but if you would like to check progress, you can see it in my bio. This isn't a very long chapter but there is not much I can do. I have another lot of exams coming up and I do what I can. **

**Please note that I will not update again for a LONG time. I have decided that I will upload the rest of the chapters I have planned WHEN I HAVE FINISHED THE ENTIRE STORY. I am sorry if you have to wait again but I want to fix the many continuity errors in the story and ensure that it has a cohesive plot. So don't worry, I do hope to finish it with the best of my ability, whenever possible. I can only hope that you understand. **

**Many thanks to my faithful reviewers and those that have added me to their favourites or Author Alert lists. I appreciate it very very much. I regret that I cannot reply to my reviewers individually as I am very busy but I would like to say thank you. I know it's not enough but I hope I can give you more in the future. Now onto the story…btw, I'm using the horizontal rule because the asterisks don't upload anymore, I apologise if you don't like it though. Could someone tell me how to upload asterisks? I prefer using them...saves time...took me an hour to upload :(**

**Elrond's reaction…Legolas' thoughts are in italics.**

* * *

In Mirkwood, Throne Room

"So, you finally decide to grace us with your presence Herendil son of Renendil and Meleris son of Varsis?" Thranduil said coolly. "You are late."

"I apologise for my lateness but Herendil has not recovered-" Meleris tried to explain.

Thranduil waved his hand. "I don't want any excuses. We've wasted enough time waiting for you as it is. Now I must remind you that this is an investigation but it will be held like a trial. You must be prompt or other wise it is an act of contempt towards the court, understand? You will be dealt with, Meleris and Herendil, just like everyone else. We all want this trial to be over with as soon as possible. I will forgive this once but only once, is that clear?"

Both of them nodded. Meleris wisely held his tongue. He knew that he had not made a good first impression. It was not a good start to a major investigation.

"I must remind all the parties involved in this investigation that I am an impartial participator. This trial is to remain secret on the penalty of exile." Thranduil's voice boomed clearly through the large room. "Be seated."

"Will the prosecution now present their statement to the court?" Thranduil ordered.

Herendil stood up and walked to the centre of the room, as was the procedure. For the first time he noticed his foster father sitting there. Githil's hands were tied. His head was held up and his hair was done in its usual warrior plaits. He had not changed at all.

"Yes, My King." Herendil hesitantly cleared his throat and began to read his statement. He was glad that Meleris had good handwriting. He was reading well, until he reached a painful part. "He…Githil…he…he…" Herendil just couldn't say it. He throat felt dry.

"Go on," Thranduil urged. The King did not mean to sound impatient, for his voice had softened slightly. But to Herendil, the King appeared to be unsympathetic.

Meleris wanted to reach out to Herendil, but he was too far away. Meleris and Herendil both knew about investigations, they had to study them as part of the warrior training series but…they had never thought they would actually need to use this information. Meleris felt a pang of guilt. He should have warned Herendil that the King would be indifferent. His role demanded that he assume the innocence of the defendant. The judge's role was not to take sides, rather to listen to each side and determine which was more probable. Meleris did all he could do – he gave Herendil an encouraging smile.

Herendil smiled back but it faltered when he saw the smirk on Githil's face. Githil had a mocking look and his eyebrows were raised in a challenge.

"He…" Herendil began again. "He…I'm sorry." Herendil couldn't face it. Githil was staring hard at him. "I can't say it. I can't…" Herendil stared at the room and it started to spin around him.

Meleris rushed to him – not caring about the rules of the court. "Breathe," he instructed. Herendil took a small breath. "Slowly. Keep going." He put his arm around his friend to comfort him.

"May I request a short recess?" Meleris asked.

"Certainly," the King agreed. "But you must remain in the room." The King gave Meleris a mildly sympathetic look. "I'm sorry but it is a rule."

Meleris nodded in understanding. He could read the look in the King's eyes. It was almost an apology for yesterday and today. The King seemed tired, Meleris observed but he quickly shook himself out of it. He pushed the thought back and tended to Herendil.

Githil said nothing. He sat on the other side of the room and stared out of the window. Meleris looked over at Githil and noticed that Githil was not very old. Meleris remembered that even though this Elf was Herendil's foster father, he was Ruthiun's brother therefore only making him only several centuries older than Herendil himself. It was not even close to a millennia's age difference.

Herendil composed himself after a few minutes but his cheeks were faintly flushed with embarrassment. "I made a fool out of myself. The King thinks I'm weak," Herendil whispered so that only Meleris could hear.

"No, the King does not think of such a thing. He merely has to be cold because his position demands it," Meleris explained in an undertone. "The court must have rules and justice."

Herendil did not seem entirely persuaded but he nodded anyway.

"I had some lembas leftover from breakfast, have some? You need some extra energy. I know that you didn't eat much because you were nervous," Meleris said in an insistent voice.

Herendil just looked silently at the bread and began to eat. A pair of cold eyes was trained on him from the other side of the room. Watching him.

* * *

In Imladris, Great Hall

The twins and Legolas were eating lunch early.

"So what do you want to do, Legolas?" Elladan asked. Because he was the oldest of all of the elflings, he naturally assumed his role as the leader.

"I want to play more games. Yesterday was fun. What do you think Elrohir?" Legolas asked shyly. Legolas was beginning to think for himself, however, he was always considerate of other people's opinions.

"I like that idea. Do you want to play 'Seek' again?" Elrohir suggested. "Or we could teach you…"

"…one of our favourite games…"

"…which has lots of running…"

"…and is heaps fun," Elladan added.

Legolas smiled. "Sure."

"Its called 'Elves and Orcs'. We can explain the rules when we get outside," Elrohir said mysteriously.

The twins both laughed and looked outside. Legolas could see that it was a cloudy day, but the twins did not seem concerned. Rather it seemed that they brought sunshine to cloudy days.

* * *

In Imladris, Meeting Room

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," Elrond said, trying not to let his weariness show in his voice. It was well disguised but Glorfindel could see through it. Glorfindel put a comforting hand of his Lord's shoulder. "Please sit."

The advisors sat down, each acknowledging their Lord with a polite nod.

One of the advisors held a plate in her hand. "Excuse, Lord Elrond, I don't believe that you have eaten yet. I brought some food for you. I thought that you might be hungry…" The advisor avoided Elrond's gaze and blushed.

"Thank you." Elrond gave a genuine smile and accept the plate with gratitude. "Are we all refreshed? Good. Let's discuss the alliance again. Any questions?"

"Forgive me, Lord Elrond, but I want to ask you…what do you think Thranduil's motive is?"

Elrond's smile faltered. "Why do you speak as it this is an evil plan?"

"Because, it could be."

The room gasped collectively.

Elrond's face darkened. "So you think that this is a ploy, some sort of trap so that Thranduil can manipulate Imladris? King Thranduil wants more power so he decides he wants an alliance with Imladris? He needs to steal money from us. He's a monster, he's going to send an army when we least expect it so he can invade Imladris. Is that right?" Elrond said this in a very soft tone.

"Perhaps," the advisor said. "You have made some valid points, My Lord."

Another advisor came forward, "This could perhaps be a plan to use us. He could ask us for help if he continues making enemies…"

"I've heard that he is also sending envoys to Lorien…"

Everyone started talking at once, suggest the reasons that King Thranduil may have for using Imladris. Elrond sat in disgusted disbelief. His advisors were so quick to condemn but so slow in forgiving. Where are we going to, if these close-minded Elves are the representatives, the _future_, of Imladris?

**Please Review! **


End file.
